Prince of Atlantis
by GodFern
Summary: ATLANTIS UA: Hiccup Haddock est un explorateur en herbe, Linguiste, et Cartographe … qui travaille dans la chaufferie du musée, il croit fermement que la légendaire de l'Atlantide est réelle, et consacre son temps à prouver son existence. Lorsque l'occasion se présente pour partir rechercher l'Atlantide, il saute sur l'occasion. Un voyage qui va changer sa vie ! Hijack
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

Titre : **Prince of Atlantis**

Auteur : Melting Angels

Traductrice : GodFern

Monde : Atlantide, l'empire perdu

Crossover : The Big Four (Dragon j'ai laissé le nom de la v.o. ''Hiccup'' au lieu de le changer pour ''Harold'' comme il est en v.f., Les cinq Légendes, Raiponce et Rebelle)

Genre : Adventure / Angst

Beta Lectrice : Pas pour le moment, poste à pourvoir

Pairing : Hijack 3

Statut : En cours

Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages qui ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : T, en vo elle est classée M mais les rateds ne sont pas vraiment le même en Français et en Anglais

Résumé : ATLANTIS UA: Hiccup Haddock est un explorateur en herbe, Linguiste, et Cartographe … qui travaille dans la chaufferie d'un musée, il croit fermement que la ville légendaire de l'Atlantide est réelle, et consacre beaucoup de son temps à prouver son existence. Lorsque l'occasion se présente pour rechercher l'Atlantide, il saute sur l'occasion. Un voyage qui peut très bien changer sa vie, en plus d'un ...

**_« …En l'espace d'un seul jour et d'une seul nuit funeste,  
l'ile de l'Atlantide sombra sous la mer et disparu. »_**

**_-Platon, 360 av-J.C._**

**Chapitre 1 Prologue**

_"Ils ne vous croient pas et vous croirons jamais." M. Nord sourit en connaissance de cause._

_"Je vais leur montrer! Je vais leur prouver" protesté Hiccup._

_«Comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui ?"_

_"Oui ! Eh bien, non. Comment savez-vous ... Oubliez, OK ?! Peu importe, je vais trouver l'Atlantide. Même si je dois ... louer une barque, si je dois nager au mil-! "_

_"Félicitations, Hiccup. C'est exactement ce que voulais entendre. Mais tu peux oublier chaloupe ? Nous allons voyager dans le style."_

Rêvassent, Hiccup fus brusquement réveillés quand il se heurta à l'arrière de quelqu'un, et qu'un bâton de dynamite lui tomber sur la tête. Gémissant, Hiccup ramassa le morceau de dynamite, et leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qu'il avait heurté. L'homme était grand, avec une peau bronzée, une bonne quantité de muscle, une coiffure étrange (et la couleur), et surement australien.

Et ... le châtain le trouva ... plutôt intimidant, magnifié par les tatouages tribaux mystérieux qui couvraient ses bras. L'homme fronça les sourcils en direction de Hiccup avant de tourner les talons, il fini par continuer son chemin en poussent un énorme chariot marquer « danger », surement des explosifs fragiles.

«Euh ... bonjour?" Le linguiste frappa l'homme sur l'épaule, et reconnu le visage des fichiers qu'il avait reçu avent de partir ... M. Bunnymund ... E. Aster Bunnymund, expert en démolition. Cela expliquerait la grande quantité de ... dynamite. "Vous avez oublié votre dy-dynamite..hehe." il bégayait, en riant nerveusement.

La conversation n'était certainement pas l'un des meilleurs éléments de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. En lui, le jeune homme, nerveux, gémit. La première impression s'en alla.

Haussant un sourcil, 'Bunny' prit le morceau de dynamite avant de le ranger de nouveau avec les autres.

"Vous avez quoi d'autre, euh, là-dedans?" demanda Hiccup timidement.

"Poudre à canon, nitroglycérine, bloc-notes ..." 'Bunny' compté sur ses doigts. "Mèches, détonateur, colle, et ... trombones em? Les grands modèles. Enfin vous voyez la papeterie habituel." Lapin ricana.

Hiccup secoua la tête, poussant ses lunettes sur son nez, et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, rajuste son blouson, ses yeux se déplaçaient jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive M. Nord, debout à côté de l'homme qu'il reconnu, à nouveau, à partir des fichiers du personnel, comme étant le commandant Black, un homme aux cheveux noirs stoïque vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée soigné, avec le blasons 'A' symbole de l'Atlantide sur la poche de sa poitrine. Alors que le commandant Pitch Black était plutôt ... terrifiant, avec ses yeux perçants d'ambre, qui contrastaient avec la peau gris pâle, M. Nord, lui, parlé avec émotion. Soupirant de soulagement à un visage familier, Hiccup se précipita vers les deux, serrant étroitement le Journal du Berger. Haletant, il s'arrête en face des deux hommes, qui se retournent et sourit d'une manière amicale au jeune linguiste.

"Hiccup! Où vous étiez ? Je vous présente le Commandent Black." M. Nord souri et fait signe à l'homme à côté de lui. "Il a mené l'équipe d'Islande qui a retrouvé le Journal."

Hiccup fit un sourire maladroit nerveux, avant de serrer la main du commandant comme il lui a été offert. L'homme sourit à contrecœur en grimaçant légèrement, le jeune homme surexcité commençait déjà à tester sa patience.

"Hiccup Haddock." Pitch hocha la tête. "Il s'agit d'un ... plaisir de rencontrer le ... fils du vieux ... Stoick ..."

Hiccup rit nerveusement et regarda autour de lui. Notant le regard d'émerveillement sur le visage de l'enfant, M. Nord pris la parole.

"Assez impressionnant ?" le vieil homme rit, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

"Plutôt oui, quand vous financez, vous financer." Hiccup bégayait.

"Eh bien, pour remplir promesse que j'ai faite à votre père, et régler notre pari, il n'a pas de prix." M. Nord sourit.

«Oui ... mais ... c'est de la menu money par rapport à la valeur de ce qu'on va apprendre avec ce voyage, M. Nord, commandant Black." Hiccup était presque en hyperventilation et avait l'excitation d'un enfant, mais réussi à garder son discours respectueux.

"Oui, ce devrait être ... enrichissement pour nous tous." Affirma Pitch, ces yeux ambre étincelant.

Ajustant ses lunettes, Hiccup pris une grande respiration, alors que le dernier des soldats et les voitures embarqué dans l'immense sous-marin. Il était difficile de croire que cette technologie de pointe exister, ce sous-marin était énorme, presque toute la longueur d'un navire, une fenêtre circulaire à l'avant, teinté orange, qui donné au sous-marin le regard d'un monstre dangereux. Peut-être que cela jouerait à leur avantage, ils devraient rencontrer le légendaire Léviathan, Hiccup frissonna.

"On attend toujours l'équipage dans la zone de lancement. 15 minutes avent immersion." annonce l'écho tout le long de la baie de lancement, l'accent nettement écossais.

"Nicolas". Pitch hocha la tête respectueusement avant de marcher sur la rampe métallique à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

"Pitch". M. Nord sourit.

Hiccup prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, sachant qu'il était sur le point de partir ... pour la cité d'Atlantide, potentiellement la plus grande découverte archéologique dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Si seulement le conseil d'administration du musée... si seulement son père pouvait le voir maintenant ! Avec un léger sourire, Hiccup se tourna vers Pitch, qui lui faisait signe de le suivre avec impatience. Le cœur beaucoup plus léger, et une étincelle de confiance, Hiccup passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant s'élançant sur la rampe, se tournant vers M. Nord, l'ancien russe offrit un sourire rayonnant au jeune homme.

"Au revoir Mr Nord !" Hiccup agita la main avec enthousiasme.

Avec une secousse, et un cri métallique, les immenses portes du sous-marin commencé à ce fermé.

"Rendez-nous fiers, compris ?" Appel quelque secondes plus tard M. Nord, alors que les portes se fermées.

Avec une série de signal sonore, les préparatifs en vue de la descente du navire ont commencé. Les hommes et les femmes en uniforme immaculé courent sur les passerelles, avec un but et un objectif bien précis en tête. Guider par Pitch, Hiccup se trouva étonné, son attitude généralement nerveux éclipsé par l'excitation de voir la machine merveilleuse qui l'entoure, chaque tour révélant encore un autre bijou. Hiccup gravit les marches finales de métal sur le pont, la zone circulaire donnant sur les nombreux hommes et femmes aux commandes du sous-marin monstrueux, l'énorme orbe circulaire de verre formant la seule fenêtre, la teinte ambrée donnant à l'intérieur du pont une lueur étrange.

Enfin, la sonnette d'alarme sonnait, pour signaler la descente du sous-marin, le bruit comparé à la musique dans les oreilles de Hiccup. Un moment de tension adoptée ... avant qu'un grand craquement retentit avec écho. Puis, avec une nouvelle secousse, le sous-marin, finalement abandonné à l'eau, diminuant de façon constante dans l'abîme aqueux.

Les phares allumés ... révélant l'étendue infinie de l'eau autour de la carcasse de métal ...

Et le voyage qui changera la vie de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Linguiste, Cartographe et maintenant explorateur ...Allée enfin commencé.

La chasse à l'Atlantis ... avait débuté.


	2. Chapter 2 Bienvenu sur le pont

**Eh bien voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre du prince de l'Atlantide ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les avis, favoris !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Bienvenu sur le pont**

Hiccup regarda, les yeux écarquillés, l'immense étendue d'eau devant lui, les yeux errants constamment d'une partie de la salle à l'autre, en passant par le dédale des passerelles métalliques, au rez de chaussée à la structure complexes, des pièces de machines imposants que Hiccup avait jamais vu, dans toutes ses études. Un projecteur et tableau ont été mis en place à sa disposition à proximité. Une partie de lui voulait courir, poser des questions sans fin, dessiner le moindre détail unique.

"Permettez-moi de officiellement vous accueillir sur le pont, M. Haddock." le Commandant Black prit la parole.

"Euh ... je vous remercie, commandant Black ... monsieur!" Hiccup hocha la tête respectueusement, tenant le journal du berger près de sa poitrine.

«Commandant».

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, une femme se tenait en bas des escaliers métalliques menant au pont. Elle avait une chevelure de boucle noirs et de grands yeux verts. Elle portait un uniforme semblable au Commandant Black, sauf plus ... féminin. Hiccup faillit s'étrangler, quand il reconnut la femme.

"Ah. Lieutenant Gothel." Pitch hocha la tête.

«Ma fille et le reste de l'équipe arrive commandant." Dit le lieutenant Gothel en lissent ses cheveux.

"C'EST VOUS ?!" Hiccup lâché.

«Pardon ?" Gothel semblait alors seulement remarquer le petit jeune homme châtain, mince, aux taches de rousseur. "Ah, je vois… M. Haddock."

"Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?" Pitch leva un sourcil…enfin…

_«Attendez ... at-il même des sourcils ?!_ Hiccup se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher son rire de s'échapper.

"Elle est descendu par ma cheminée, et a fait irruption chez moi !" s'écria Hiccup.

Gothel montât rapidement les escaliers, avec une aura de supériorité. Tenant sa tête vers le haut, elle se contenta de sourire en coin à Hiccup, comme s'il n'était même pas la peine de perdre une minute de son temps, maintenant elle n'avait plus de raison de parler avec lui.

"Je suppose que c'était nécessaire." Le commandant Black se retourna, lui rendant son regard vers l'océan sans fin en face d'eux. "M. Haddock, maintenant que vous avez vu le pont il serait sage de faire votre présentation."

"Commandant!"

Gothel, Pitch, et Hiccup se retournèrent, pour voir un groupe de personnes au pied de l'escalier menant au pont. Instantanément, Hiccup reconnu Bunnymund, qu'il avait décidé de mentalement le surnommé Bunny. Ses yeux errants sur le groupe, il fut bientôt capable de reconnaître chacun d'eux. Il a noté Toothiana Hy Loo, une mécanicienne* experte, Raiponce Gothel, qui doit être la fille que le lieutenant Gothel mentionné à Hiccup plus tôt, qui était jeune, mais un médecin doué, Sanderson Mansnoozie, muet, et pourtant excellent, chef de renom, et Eugene Fitzherbert (ou, comme il est mentionné dans les rapports, il préférait être appelée Flynn Rider), qui était le spécialiste des fouilles. Il été debout à côté de bunny, et chuchotait constamment à l'Australien, les deux regardant Hiccup et retenant de rire. Pitch les appelait, tous montèrent en direction de la plate-forme ronde du pont.

Ajustant ses lunettes, et avalant ses nerfs, Hiccup intervenu devant le projecteur.

«Euh ... salut." Hiccup se frappa mentalement, il savait que c'était une introduction pas terrible. "Euh ... pourquoi ne pas commencer avec quelques diapositives ?"

Eugene et Bunny' sourirent quand Hiccup fouilla dans une boîte en face du projecteur, jusqu'à ce que finalement il retenu la bonne diapositive. Hiccup expira lorsque l'image venu sur le Projecteur montrait une page du journal de berger.

"Ce diapositive... représente le Léviathan, un serpent de mer mythique." Le stresse d'Hiccup disparu quand il entra dans son élément. "Il est dit qu'il garde l'entrée de l'Atlantide. Il est dit que les Marins auraient été rendu fou, juste à la vue de celui-ci."

Pitch semblait peu intéressé.

"Le serpent est en fait décrit dans le livre de Job." poursuivi Hiccup. "Le ... euh ... la Bible dit ..." De sa bouche jaillit le feu. " Mais c'est plus probable que c'est un type de sculpture ou une peinture mural pour effrayer les superstitieux ".

"Alors, M. Haddock." Pitch prit la parole. " Nous trouvons ce chef-d'œuvre dont vous parlez et ont fait quoi ?"

"Eh bien ... selon le Journal, le chemin de l'Atlantide va nous conduire dans un tunnel au fond de l'océan, et nous allons trouver une courbe ..." il dessiné un esquisse de plan à mesure qu'il parlait. « Pour arriver dans une poche d'air ici ...» Il tapota le bord. "... Où nous trouverons les restes d'une ancienne route. Qui va nous conduire à l'Atlantide. C'est comme le siphon d'un évier."

"Cartographe, linguiste, plombier ... les femmes doivent se l'arracher." plaisanté Eugene en chuchotant à Bunny qui en rit.

"Monsieur le Commandant, vous feriez mieux de venir voir ça." appelé le pilote du sous-marin plus haut à partir de la plate-forme.

«La leçon de chose en terminer." Pitch s'avança vers le pilote. «Allumé les lumières extérieures."

Des feux fluorescents illuminé soudainement le fond de l'océan, donnant les structures des profondeurs rocheuses, sombres et sinistres. Ce n'était pas ce qui choqué tout le monde sur le pont. Non, c'était l'immense cimetière d'épaves qui jonchent le sol sablonneux de l'océan

«Regardez ça." Gothel été stupéfait.

"C ... ce sont des navires de toutes les époques ...». Hiccup était impressionné.

"Och, commandant." une voix écossait venu à travers le haut-parleur. "Je pense que vous devrait entendre cela."

"Est-il vraiment d'une telle importance ?" Pitch soupira. "Mettez-le sur haut-parleur, Dunbroch."

Un son de gémissements insolite parcourut le pont, sonnant presque métallique

Qu'est-ce que cela, Dunbroch? Un troupeau de baleines ?" Pitch se pencha sur les rails, où Merida Dunbroch, l'expert de l'hydrophone, avais enclenché les haut-parleurs.

"Non, non, plus gros". Répondu Merida, en déplacement quelques mèches de ses cheveux crépus et sauvages de son visage.

"Il semble métallique." Commenté Bunny.

"Cela pourrait être un écho provenant des rochers." convenu Hiccup.

"Vous-voulez faire mon boulot ? Ça m'ferra des vacances !" s'exclama Merida en levant ses bras en l'air.

"Est-ce juste moi ..." Hiccup déglutit. "Ou est-ce que ... c'est plus fort?"

Presque aussitôt que les paroles s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune homme nerveux, le son s'arrêta, comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

"Eh bien, quel qu'il soit, il est parti maintenant." Affirma Eugene haussa les épaules.

"Timonier". Pitch se tourna vers le pilote de sous-marin. "Virer de bord à… ! »

Des cris retentit à travers le pont... Le sous-marin avais était heurté par quelque chose. Un grand frisson parcourut la totalité du personnel, qui essayer tant bien que mal de se remettre sur leurs pieds ...

Seulement ...

Par la fenêtre du sous-marin ...

Ont pouvais voir ...

Un sinistre et énorme ...

Œil…

Bleu ...

***Attention, j'ai pris une liberté, Tooth est nutritionniste dans la VO, mais je trouver cela blizzard car Sandy/Sable est déjà chef cuisinier, donc je l'ai mis en mécano. Son poste peut donc encore changer**


	3. Chapter 3 Léviathan

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre est sorti beaucoup plus tard que le dernier ! J'ai trouvé un CDD jusqu'en Décembre, et il me prend du temps ! Les chapitres seront donc plus longs à sortir que prévu, mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Donc je vous dis à la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Le Léviathan**

Pendant un moment, Hiccup Haddock se retrouve congelé, le corps secoué de tremblements de peur, il fixait l'œil bleu hypnotique qui regardait dans les entrailles du sous-marin. Pas une seule personne ne se trouvés en mesure de se déplacer, même le stoïcien Commandent Black. Même lui, qui aux yeux de ses ennemis était l'émanation des cauchemars, sentait un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Ils étaient complètement à la merci de cette créature de métal gigantesque, où la moindre erreur pourrait signifier à tous leur disparition prématurée. Après avoir entendu les cris de ceux coincés dans l'ingénierie, le commandant Black se força à reprendre ses esprits, et prudemment se leva.

«Vous allez tous ... suivre ... mes instructions précises." Commandent Black éleva la voix.

Chaque personne se tourna vers lui dans l'expectative, la terreur confondre écrit sur leurs visages.

"Dunbroch, brancher l'ingénierie sur haut-parleurs. Je tiens à connaître l'état de notre navire, et si elle met en danger notre voyage plus loin. Lieutenant Gothel, assurez-vous à ce que nos gens sont prêts à évacuer en cas de danger de la situation. Cela serait à la fois un embarras et une ... tragédie ... si notre voyage est couper court. " Commander Black acquiesça à Gothel, qui a avalé, et hocha la tête, avant de descendre vers les consoles de commande ci-dessous, dans une tentative de dissuader le monstre de tenir en otage leur sous-marin.

«Je veux que tous les équipages de sous-pod soit aux postes de combat. Défini coordonnées de 90 degrés d'angle vers le bas. Commandent Black veut que ce homard soit servi sur un plateau d'argent." Lieutenant Gothel parlé calmement, mais fermement.

"C-commandant ..." Hiccup parla, d'une voix tremblante en se levant.

"Oui, M. Haddock?" Pitch roula des yeux.

"Si l'image dans le Journal du Berger est correct ... c'est ... le Léviathan, la créature qui garde l'entrée de ... Atlantis." Hiccup avalé, tenant la revue contre lui.

"Et cette information nous aide ... à quel point ... Haddock?" Pitch haussa son ...

_«Il n'a pas vraiment de sourcils." Hiccup se mordit la lèvre._

"Il semble être en mesure de calculer notre destination. Tant que nous continuons de cette façon, il viendra après nous, à moins qu'il puisse être retardée." Hiccup se retrouve dans son élément, mais il tremblait encore à la pensée que leur vie soit suspendue par un simple fil.

Pendant un moment, le commandant Black était silencieuse, comme si décider de considérer ou de ne pas prendre les informations du garçon à bord. Finalement, cependant, il hocha la tête, avant de passer aux autres personnes stationnées sur le pont, qui cherchaient en place à leur chef de file dans l'expectative.

"Augmenter notre puissance de feu, et détourner l'ensemble de notre puissance du moteur à oxygène." Pitch hocha la tête.

Juste à ce moment, un cri métallique retentit dans les haut-parleurs, amenant les gens à se boucher les oreilles et crier de douleur. Le bruit était épouvantable, et même la bête recula légèrement, avant de secouer le navire une fois de plus, c'est le rétrécissement des yeux métallique dans la suspicion, à en juger si ces gens étaient dignes de passer à travers l'entrée de l'Atlantide. Il fallu plusieurs minutes, mais le bruit s'était enfin calmée.

«COMMANDENT!" une voix se fit entendre à travers. "Ingénierie. Nous n'avons pas un grand succès ici-bas."

"Est ce que les dégâts sont réparable?" demanda Pitch, poings serrés.

"Je crains que non, monsieur. Nous avons des inondations, l'eau monte trop vite. Je ne veux pas être là quand les chaudière vont exploser !" l'ingénieur aboya des ordres à quelqu'un en arrière-plan.

"Combien de temps avons-nous?" Demanda le commandant Noire.

«Vingt minutes, si LES-" une petite explosion, et le bruit de sifflement gaz coupé l'ingénieur momentanément, provoquant chaque personne sur le pont à avaler dans une tentative de calmer leurs nerfs. "Plus que cinq maintenant."

"Vous avez entendu la dame!" Commander Black prit la parole. "Dépêchez, dépêchez, dépêchez !"

Gelé pour un moment entre le choc et la peur, l'équipage laisser un moment de silence de passe avant de sauter dans l'action. L'ensemble du bateau descendu dans la panique que ceux qui veuillent assurés leur place sur les navires de secours. Les seuls qui restés tout à fait calme étaient le Commandent Black, et le lieutenant Gothel, qui conduit les membres les plus éminents de l'équipe d'exploration à la principale issu. Serrant encore le journal contre sa poitrine, Hiccup eut à peine le temps de récupérer son manteau et sac avant qu'il ne soit arraché par le commandant Black, qui criait des ordres à gauche, à droite, et au centre, à la fois pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre. En tant que leader, il ne pouvait pas sentir ou montrer sa peur. Il devait rester un pilier, pour garder l'équipage debout.

"Restez calme! Entrant dans la panique insensée ne fera que retarder notre départ." Le Commandent Black fixait un groupe faire de l'hyperventilation.

"Commandent Black ... le Léviathan ... vos armes ne peuvent pas fonctionner sur elle ..." Hiccup se mordit la lèvre, et ajusté ses lunettes, dans le même temps en tirant sur son manteau.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas laisser à l'ennemi le plaisir ... de nous avoir."

«Je ... Je vois." hésita Hiccup en repositionnent son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Le commandant Black et son équipage continuer de fuir à travers le dédale de couloirs métalliques qui serpentaient à travers l'intérieur du navire, Hiccup juré qu'il pouvait _**entendre**_ son cœur battre, la sueur commence à couler sur son front quand le sous-marin frémit et gémit, le cri occasionnel percer les airs. Toute en craignaient qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu, ils atteignent la grande trappe, qui était chargé de l'approvisionnement, les voitures et wagons, ainsi que le forage mécanique très importante. Assis avec précaution à côté de Raiponce Gothel, Hiccup reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux et placer sa tête dans ses mains.

"Etes-vous prêt ?" demandé Raiponce, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

«Je ... euh ..." Hiccup bégayé.

«Laissez-le, blondie. Le gamin semble sur le point de pleurer." Eugene, ou Flynn, comme il préférerait sans doute, pris la parole, assis de l'autre côté de Raiponce.

"Oh, le laisse le, Eugène." Raiponce donner un coup de coude à Eugene

"Deux minutes jusqu'à ce que les chaudières explosent, commandant." affirmer un ingénieur, appelant Pitch, qui était assis dans le siège du pilote, le lieutenant Gothel à ses côtés.

"Les portes doivent être ferment à dix. Avons-nous tout le monde à bord?" Pitch tourna la tête.

"Tous, sauf ceux des équipages de sous-pod, ils ont commencé leur tentative de détourner l'attention de la ... créature." l'ingénieur haletait, il prit un siège sur le mur du fond en face de Hiccup, à la hâte.

"Très bien. Les portes sont maintenant fermées. Lieutenant, démarrer les moteurs de ce navire misérable. Nous sommes à court de temps." ordonné Commandent Black.

Lieutenant Gothel poussait contre le grand levier de toutes ses forces, désespérément. Il eut un légèrement bruit vers l'avant, le sous-marin incliné, tous purent voir que les explosions entendues ont été étouffés par les eaux qui les entourent.

"LIEUTENANT!" crié Pitch, en transmettent aux autre nautilus leurs coordonnées.

«Je travaille là-dessus!" Répondit Lieutenant Gothel sèchement.

Au même moment que les griffes du Léviathan percé la coque métallique du navire, Gothel réussi à activer le levier, le nautilus commencé sa descente dans les eaux sombres dessous, tous avaient respiré un soupir de soulagement.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, Hiccup ferma les yeux.

Et prié.

Priaient qu'ils ne seraient pas la proie de Léviathan, comme d'innombrables autres.

Car c'est maintenant que l'aventure commence véritablement.


	4. Chapter 4 La perte des vies

Oui cela fait longtemps, je ne vois oublie pas je manque juste de temps avec Noël qui arrive X3 !  
Je vais essayer de traduire les chapitres du chemin avent le nouvel an !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 La perte des vies**

Hiccup laisser aller le souffle qu'il avait retenu tout ce temps, enfin libre des griffes du Léviathan, et bien caché dans une caverne sous-marine. Le jeune linguiste encore secouer admira les environs, admirant la vaste poche d'air de la caverne, observent de tout coté. Le commandant Black était resté la plupart du temps silencieux pendant leur fuite mouvementée, sauf à aboyer des ordres à son lieutenant. Sous sa direction, un tiers de l'équipage avait été épargnée par un terrible destin. Et même si leurs pertes étaient grandes, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

«Tout le monde, nous allons rejoindre le rivage et mettre pied à terre. Je crois que nous devons rendre nos ... hommage, à nos membres d'équipage perdus." Commander Black hocha la tête alors qu'il se tenait, le lieutenant Gothel à ses côtés.

"Vous avez entendu le commandant." Lieutenant Gothel baissa la voix.

Sur l'ordre du commandant Black, tout le monde quittaient les nautilus. Bien que ne ravi d'être vivant, pas une seule personne dans le voisinage se sentait d'humeur à la célébration. Deux cents vie avaient été perdues, écrasés, enlevé par une créature avec des yeux qui resteraient hanté leurs souvenirs pour toujours. Ils avaient entendu leurs cris, et avait été incapable de les aider. Avec la perte de tant d'autres, les quelques survivants ont commencé à remettre en question leur place sur ce trajet, et si tous les risques n'en valais pas la peine. Beaucoup d'entre eux parlaient à voix basse, ne voulant pas que leurs craintes soit portés à la connaissance du Commandant Black, qui aurait sûrement plus que quelques mots à dire s'il les jugées lâches.

Après une vérification, les survivants se sont rassemblés au bord de l'eau. Hiccup avait suggéré qu'ils détiennent une sorte de service, de se souvenir des personnes qui ont péri. Après délibération, le commandant Black avait accepté, dans l'espoir d'une certaine façon, il pourrait augmenter le moral des membres de l'équipage. Ils sont tous réunis, en totale silence. Hiccup rejoint le commandant et son lieutenant à l'avant de la foule. Alors que tout le monde se prépare à dire adieu, la fille de Gothel, Raiponce, le docteur résident, a remis un petit bol en bois, et une petite bougie. À contrecœur mais en la remercient, Pitch prit la chandelle, et l'alluma, avant de se pencher vers le bas pour placer la lumière rougeoyante sur l'eau, avant de lui donner une légère poussée loin.

"Plus tôt ce jour-là ... nous avons commencé cette ... expédition, avec 300 des plus bravent hommes et femmes que j'ai jamais connu." Lança le Commandant Black. «Tous ceux debout ici ... sont tout ce qui en reste. Nous le devons à notre bienfaiteur et nos coéquipiers tombés ..., nous devons terminer cette expédition. Je ne vais pas mentir, nous affrontons une crise. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première, et nous avons toujours été en mesure de combattre à travers elle ". Le commandant croisa les bras. "A partir de maintenant, tout le monde, effectuera une double tâche. Tout le monde pousse, tout le monde travaille." avec un soupir, le commandant se tourna vers Hiccup. "On dirait que notre seul chance de survie repose sur vous, M. Haddock. Vous, et ce petit livre."

Hiccup pâlit encore, si c'était possible, et saisit le livre près de sa poitrine. Prendre des respirations profondes, il a rassemblé ses esprits, avant d'acquiescer. Il a cessé de baisser le regard, et se dresse de toute sa hauteur, ce qui surprit les autres membres du groupe. Ouvrent le livre à la bonne page, Hiccup s'adressé à l'équipage, qui écoute attentivement.

"Suite à l'information dans le journal, nous commençons par prendre le tournant à gauche, qui nous emmènera dans un tunnel. Il y aura très peu de lumière, et des restes de piliers auront encore peut-être besoin d'être retirés de la voie, si elles entravent notre route. Le voyage vers le bas devrait nous prendre environ 7-8 heures, à condition que nous ne rencontrions pas de problèmes. Plus nous descendons, Plus nous pouvons nous attendre à une baisse de température rapidement. " Hiccup ajusté ses lunettes, et trouve que l'équipage le regardait avec un air de ... respect.

"Merci M. Haddock." Le Commandant Black se tourna pour faire face à l'équipage. "Vous avez entendu ! Faut que ça bouge. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience à gauche!"

"Hey, lunettes-boy." Merida Dunbroch approché Hiccup. "T'as déjà conduit un camion ?"

"Non ... jamais appris à conduire." Hiccup baissa la tête quand la rouquine roula des yeux.

"Ah devrait autant. Vous serez donc avec moi. Tous les autres camions sont pris." Merida lui tapota l'épaule, et plissa les yeux vers le livre, les yeux écarquillés sur les runes Atlantes complexes. "Tu peux vraiment lire ça '?"

« C'est ... euh ... compliqué ... mais oui, je peux le lire. C'est. Je peux le lire." Hiccup hocha la tête.

"Pas mal, arête de poisson." Merida secoua la tête.

Hiccup, essayant de paraître plus confiant qu'il en avait l'air, suivent la rousse comme elle l'amené vers le camion à l'avant d'une longue file de véhicules, prêts et face au tunnel. Commandant Black se rendrait devant, le lieutenant Gothel aussi. Hochant la tête respectueusement à leurs supérieurs, la rousse et le brun avaient sauté dans le camion. Une fois qu'ils avaient confirmation pour partir, le commandant Black utilisé la radio pour alerter les autres membres d'équipage.

Une fois que le commandant était assis, Merida placé un pied sur la pédale, et l'équipage pouvaient poursuivre leur voyage plus loin.

Ne sachant pas si oui ou non ils verraient la lumière du jour.


	5. Chapter 5 Au feu !

**Oh glob! Cela fait plusieurs mois que je vous fais attendre pour ce chapitre ... encore une fois! Je suis vraiment désolée, la vie est vraiment stressant pour le moment, et j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour mettre à jour. J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un plus pour vous, de faire pour elle !**

**Chapitre 5**** Au feu**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock était, pour une fois dans sa vie, à droite. Ils avaient à peine débuté depuis quelques heures leur voyage, et déjà les camions ont du mal sur le chemin de glace. Plus ils descendent, plus la température a chuté. Alors que la majorité de l'équipage était congelés et trempé jusqu'aux os, Hiccup sautait de tout coté sur son siège, soulignant chaque petite chose particuliers qu'ils passent, au grand dam de Merida Dunbroch, qui maintenant regret son choix de le laisser dans son camion. Dans le véhicule derrière, le commandant Black et le lieutenant Gothel grimaçaient. Comment le jeune homme pouvait encore posséder une telle énergie.

"STOP! TOUS STOP!" crié soudainement Hiccup.

Il y avait un concert de gémissements, suivie par les crissements des convois qui s'arrêté.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Haddock?" Commandent Black se tenait près de la voiture de Hiccup et Merida, apparemment à l'abri du froid.

"Il y a un léger ... obstacle." Hiccup fi signe à l'énorme direction, un pilier finement sculpté debout sur leur chemin.

«Je ... vois ..." Commandent Black fronça les sourcils, signalisent pour le lieutenant Gothel de se joindre à lui. "M. Bunnymund, nous avons besoin de votre expertise."

L'Australien était là dans un instant, un léger frisson sous son épais manteau. Hiccup ricana, l'homme avait l'air pathétique, avant de se cacher derrière son livre, de peur que Aster ne reviennent à lui plus tard. Alors que 'Bunny' examiner le pilier, Hiccup rapidement sorti un carnet de croquis, c'est l'occasion de noter certains détails clés et des runes atlantes.

"Haddock!" aboya Commandent Black.

"Oui, monsieur?" Hiccup se leva immédiatement, glissent à la hâte le carnet de croquis dans son cartable.

"M. ... Bunnymund ... a décidé que notre meilleure option ... ... est de ... utiliser ce que nous pouvons pour affaiblir le pilier. ... Il croit ... que le pilier peut supporter ...notre convoi ... que nous conduisons sur ... ce ravin ". Commander Black acquiesça à Bunny, qui rassemble le matériel nécessaire, en étant conscient de la route glacée.

Hiccup soupira, avant de regarder le chef-d'œuvre sculpté. Secouant la tête, il sourit en entendant Bunny, suscitant un peu de choix maudit de l'expert en démolition. Alors Bunny créé une tour de dynamite autour du bas de la colonne, le commandant Black se tourna vers le lieutenant Gothel, un regard sévère d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Le groupe a ensuite été alerté par Bunny qui leur demande de reculer, le grincheux australien prenant plusieurs pas en arrière. Prudemment reculer, le convoi regardé avec anticipation nerveuse l'explosion. Commandant Black informé le convoi qu'ils seraient en mesure de dresser le camp dans à peine quelques heures, ce qui valut des sourires tout autour. Le moral dopé de la perspective d'un repos, conduisent lentement sur le pont de fortune, qui a vacillé et s'est effondré dangereusement que les camions ont traversé.

"Oi, Haddock." Merida donna un coup de coude à Hiccup une demi-heure plus tard.

"Quoi … Moi ?" Hiccup leva les yeux du manuscrit.

"Qui d'autre?" Merida roula des yeux.

Après un regarder derrière elle, elle sorti une barre de chocolat de sa poche de veste, le bruissement du papier émettant l'odeur alléchante de chocolat. Les yeux de Hiccup brillaient- il ne mange pas souvent le chocolat, car il était cher, et il préfère le dépenser sur des choses plus utiles. Cela ne signifie pas, cependant, qu'il n'aimait pas le traitement cacaoté.

«Tu en veux?" Merida lui offert la barre alors que le convoi s'installe silencieusement dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

"Vraiment ... êtes-vous sûr?" demande Hiccup.

Lorsque Merida soupira, exaspérée, et hocha la tête, Hiccup sourit légèrement, avant de casser la barre en deux, et lentement la grignoter. Riant, Merida avala sa moitié, se léchant les lèvres. Les deux sont restés dans un silence confortable, le seul son était le bruissement de Hiccup quand il tourné une autre page dans le journal.

Après ce qui semblait l'obscurité sans fin, le convoi a finalement émergé dans une énorme caverne ouverte, qui été éclairé par une lumière verte étrange, jeter sur eux par un rocher comme un lustre, rempli de centaines de lucioles. Il était très beau, et un moment de silence passa dans tout le convoi qui se déplacé. Selon les instructions du commandant Black, tous les véhicules devaient être alignés les uns à l'espace de la voiture derrière l'autre, face à l'ancien pont, qui couvert l'écart entre leur camp de fortune, un gouffre sans fin, et l'ouverture d'un tunnel. Une fois que tous les véhicules étaient situés, Commandant Black permis à l'équipage de commencer la mise en place camp.

Avec des sourires sur leurs visages épuisés, l'équipage de l'expédition commencé à installer leurs tentes à la hâte.

"Haddock, pourquoi tu ne montes pas ta tente?" demande Merida confus de voir la tente repliée dans tous les ans de Hiccup.

«Je ... euh ... et ça ?" Hiccup baissa la tête d'un air penaud.

Levant les yeux, et criant à Eugene, qui était en éclats de rire sur l'échec complet de la tente, Merida lança à Hiccup son sac de couchage, et commença à monter sa tente. Une fois redressé, la rousse a fait un pas en arrière, souriant quand Hiccup la remercia.

«Je suppose que je suis un peu ... hors de la pratique." Hiccup baissa la tête.

"N'avez-vous jamais été en camping?" demandé Raiponce, furtivement de sa tente.

"Ouais ... mais ... il y a longtemps." Hiccup sourit sans enthousiasme. «Mon père avait l'habitude ... de me prendre."

Comme Hiccup s'installé dans sa tente, il observé en silence les visages confus de Raiponce, Merida, Eugene, Bunny, Tooth, et de sable. Deviner ce qu'ils ont confondus, Hiccup reprit la parole.

"Oh ... il est toujours ... autour. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup." Hiccup ajusté ses lunettes.

"Oh." Raiponce semblait plutôt soulagée.

«Très bien, tout le monde!" Lieutenant Gothel marcha vers le centre du camp. "Extinction des feux! Le commandant Black veux que vous soyez tous lever très tôt demain matin!" sa voix avait un ton chantant pour elle, ce qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait la carapace.

"Ugh." Merida leva les yeux au ciel sur la fausse gaieté de Gothel.

"Hey, elle n'est pas si mal que ça!" défendu Raiponce.

«Ecoutez ... Je veux vraiment dormir un peu ... donc pouvons-nous tous ... nous calmer maintenant?" Hiccup l'air embarrassé.

"T'es ennuyeux, Haddock." souffla Merida, avant de souffler la lanterne d'huile.

Par le milieu de la nuit, Hiccup se trouva encore éveillé, incapable de fermer les yeux à cause de la lueur surnaturelle des lucioles, qui voletait dans l'étrange lustre de pierre. Alors que la lumière était ravissante, après une journée à guider le convoi, il voulait rien de plus que le sommeil de bonnes nuits. Soupirant lourdement, le jeune linguiste ce décidé d'aller faire un tour, peut-être finirait-il par se fatiguer lui-même, de sorte qu'il puisse enfin dormir. Allument une torche, Hiccup tiré sur son pantalon, et chercha ses lunettes. Une fois les lunettes sur son visage en toute sécurité, le brun pris sa sacoche en bandoulière sur son épaule, et partit. Rampant autour afin de ne pas réveiller les autres membres de l'équipage, le commandant Black en particulier, Hiccup se retrouve rapidement à une bonne distance du camp.

Analyser les sculptures dans les murs de la caverne, Hiccup pris à la hâte des notes, des croquis détaillés du terrain. Il ne voulait pas manquer un seul détail.

Après tout, ce devait être la plus grande découverte archéologique de l'Histoire.

Tout comme il a grimpé au sommet d'une roche particulière, Hiccup glissa, et douloureusement dévalé une petite pente, sa torche et carnet de croquis jetés de sa main. Sa tête frappa douloureusement sur le gravier, Hiccup regarde, hébété, sa torche jeté la lumière sur la ruche de lucioles.

Le cœur de Hiccup sauta un battement quand les lucioles sortir de leur ruche, pour se poser rapidement sur le camp.

Sa tête encore battant, le brun se remit sur ses pieds, en mettant à la hâte son carnet de croquis dans son cartable.

Une luciole effleuré le bord de la tente d'un membre de l'équipage.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ...

La moitié du camp ...

Commencer à se consumé dans un immense brasier.

-Au feu… souffla Hiccup


	6. Chapter 6 Les yeux de saphir

**Bonjour tout le monde. Oui, je suis vivante. Je suis tellement désolé pour la longue attente entre les mises à jour X3**

**Chapitre 6 Les yeux de saphir**

Même à plusieurs mètres de distance, Hiccup Haddock pouvait sentir la chaleur du feu de cheminée sur sa peau. Pendant un moment, il ne pouvait que regarder immobiliser par la crainte. Puis, une secousse d'adrénaline le pousse à l'action. Attrapent le journal et son sac alors qu'il courait vers le camp, Hiccup crié aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pour que tous entendent. Alors que la caverne flambé, commandant Black essayé désespérément de garder son équipe fonctionnelle. Une fois qu'il a vu Hiccup, le commandant eu l'air un peu soulagé.

"Haddock!" Commandent Black appelé à travers grondement de l'incendie. "Pouvez-vous ... nous permettre d'avancer?"

"Oui ... monsieur!" crié Hiccup quand il réussit a trouvé Merida dans la foule.

Les yeux rivés sur la rousse, qui jeter frénétiquement des affaires dans son camion, Hiccup s'élançait, ne remarquent pas une brûlure sur son épaule gauche, qu'il avait subi des braises qui s'envolaient. Impuissants et à bout de souffle, le linguiste avait attiré l'attention de Mérida, courent à côté d'elle. L'adrénaline dans ses veines, Hiccup aidé de Merida, les deux réunissaient autant de fournitures que possible, avent de sauté dans le camion eux même. Observent la scène sous leurs yeux à l'écart l'incendie qui couvrait la quasi-totalité du camp. Les cris de ceux qui ont brûlé resteront dans les mémoires pour toujours, mais pour le moment, ils doivent désespérément essayé de poursuivre. Une fois le convoi préparée à partir, Commandent Black rejoint Hiccup et Merida à l'avant. Le commandent Black, avec sa remarquable capacité à rester calme et posé même dans des situations comme celle-ci, crié aux membres de l'équipage de courir vers le pont

Hiccup, aux bords des larmes soulagé que les camions ai échappé à l'incendie, avait les cris de ceux brulé vive en écho dans ses oreilles.

La lueur orange du feu attiré les yeux bleus de l'homme. Sa peau pâle brillait dans la lumière à proximité. Sa curiosité suscitée, le personnage masqué grimpé de plus près sur le rocher dangereux des cavernes profondes et sombres. Il suivait les intrus depuis le gouffre et la colonne brisée, l'homme aux cheveux de neige voyagé, suivie de près par les hommes d'ombre, portant des lances déchiquetées.

Les camions étaient presque sur le pont, le salut proche. Les cœurs de tous ceux qui avaient survécu à ce jour rempli d'espoir. Hiccup cru qu'il peut vivre pour voir Atlantis, et un petit sourire avait commencé à se former sur son visage. Commandent Black, cependant, resté stoïque, tout son corps raide avec l'anticipation de l'inattendu. Alors que les roues avant du camion de Hiccup et Merida touché l'entrée du tunnel, la roche des lustres qui avaient abrité les lucioles commencé à s'effriter. La peur rempli les cœurs de tous ceux dans le convoi. Un craquement horrible fu entendu quand le rocher se détaché du plafond de la caverne, et chuté vers le bas, vers le centre du pont.

La peur traversa les yeux de Hiccup ...

Et le lustre de la pierre ...

Percuté le milieu du pont.

L'ancienne structure faible gémit, avant qu'elle ne commence à s'effondrer, l'envoi de camions dérapage vers l'arrière.

Une collision rapide frappé le camion de Hiccup...

Et il ne savait plus ...

* * *

Le son de l'effondrement alerta la figure aux yeux bleus, et le jeune homme accéléra le pas. Émergents à l'entrée béante du tunnel, il était là à temps pour voir l'effondrement du pont, et l'horreur passée à travers ses gardes. Ces personnes auraient pu être le seul espoir pour le salut de leur ville, et pourtant ils étaient tombés.

"Mon prince." une figure menaçante, portant un masque complexe, s'approcha par derrière. Il parlé dans une langue étrangère, un accent profond près de masquer les mots. "Nous devons aller après les mortels. Quelqu'un aurait peut être survécu."

Le jeune homme, les yeux brillants de saphir dans le feu encore persistante, se tournés vers son mystérieux ami.

"Votre pensée si... positive ... ne cessera jamais de me surprendre." la figure sourit en secouant la tête, doux, serrures pâles cheveux chatoyants dans la lueur du feu. Il parlait la même langue étrange, sa voix profonde, et étrangement séduisante. "Très bien. Nous allons les poursuivre."

* * *

Douleur.

Une douleur écrasante.

C'est ce que se dit Hiccup quand il se réveilla. Une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, à la différence de toute autre douleur qu'il avait éprouvée. C'était une douleur si grave ... qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'ignorer, peu importe comment il essayé. Comme les secondes s'écoulaient, la douleur augmenté, et le brun, contraint, ouvrit les yeux pour trouver la source de la douleur. Une fois ses yeux forcer d'être ouverts, il aurait voulu les refermer. Il se sentait écœuré par le grand nombre de brûlures jonché sur son torse, brûlant des trous dans sa veste. Malgrer tant de douleur brûlante dans ses veines, Hiccup réussit a trouver un point positif.

Le journal était resté intact.

La «carte» de l'Atlantide était en sécurité.

Des chuchotements auditifs s'amplifient, Hiccup, affaibli et épuisé, referma les yeux.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de Hiccup, un grand masque sculpté obscurcissant son visage. La figure, vêtue de soie sur les hanches, s'agenouilla à côté du linguiste blessé, l'inquiétude gravée sur son visage. Il retira doucement son masque, révélant son visage pâle et mince. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, atteint le brun qui saignait, des ampoules brûlaient sa peau.

Alors que ses doigts atteignaient le jeune homme, les yeux d'Hiccup s'ouvrirent.

**Enfin Jack entre en scène, fyou…. Alors vos impressions ? :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 Le baiser Guérissant

**Voilà ! Nous y sommes enfin ! La première ''rencontre Hijack'' X3**

**Chapitre 7 Le baiser Guérissant**

Hiccup entendu des chuchotements autour de lui, des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Comme plus il se réveillait, plus la douleur augmenté, il laissa échapper un gémissement peiné. Les voix autour de lui cessèrent. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose ... le regardait. Avec une immense quantité de force, il ouvrit les yeux. Au moment d'ouvrir ses yeux fatigués, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, qui, quand ça aller, pouvait parler pendant des heures, été choqué dans le silence. Planant au-dessus de lui ... il y avait un jeune homme ... contrairement à ceux qu'il avait vu avant. Ce gars-là ... ne pouvait pas être plus âgés que Hiccup ... mais il _semblait_ en quelque sorte ... _plus_. Non seulement cela ... mais cette personne ... était beau. Magnifique, même. Une légère rougeur couvrait le visage de Hiccup quand il observait l'apparence de ce jeune homme. Le jeune homme ne portait pas de chemise, et sa moitié inférieure était couvert par une sorte, plutôt petit, de short, et de soie, rubans, semi-transparentes larges enrouler autour de ca taille. L'un était attaché à l'avant du short, l'autre l'arrière. La ceinture qu'il portait était un brun foncé, presque comme du cuir, mais il semblait qu'il avait été soigneusement tissé. Les courts-métrages de tissus étaient bleus, et les soies étaient un turquoise claire. Une petite lumière émanait à partir d'un cristal bleu qui pendait autour du cou du jeune homme, illuminant, son plutôt bien construit, corps mince.

Le visage du jeune homme était si ... parfait, il semblait être sorti d'une peinture. Deux yeux d'bleus, des marques étaient tatoués sur sa joue droite, d'un point bleu entre les repères. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient un magnifique, chatoyant, bleu saphir, qui brille dans la douce lumière bleue. Contrastant avec la peau légèrement bronzée, le gars avait une tignasse de cheveux d'un blanc pur qui se trouvait plus long sur la fin dans de nombreux endroits. Quelques brins tombés à ses oreilles, exposant trois boucles d'or dans l'oreille de droite et deux dans celle de gauche. Un masque était posé à ses côtés. Quand il vu le masque sculpté couvert de fourrure, Hiccup réalisé ce que ce jeune homme était.

Il était un atlante.

Les marques sur son visage, il les avait vus dans le journal, elles ont marqué le premier prince né de l'Atlantide, à chaque génération. Et elles seraient changées de forme quand ils ont atteint l'adolescence.

Tout d'un coup, la douleur se précisa sur Hiccup, il se pliait sur le sol en criant. Son corps couvert d'ampoule et brulure. Alarmé, le jeune homme Atlante tenu la tête de Hiccup dans ses mains fines, berçant doucement la tête du brun. Quelques mots échappés de la bouche du jeune homme, dans un dialecte qui était, de façon surprenante, assez distinctement anglais.

"Calmez-vous." Disait le jeune homme. Sa voix était douce «Calmez-vous, voyageur. Soyez calme. Je peux vous aider."

Hiccup réussi à calmer sa respiration, et se pencha en arrière contre un rocher. Prenant cela comme un signe qu'il s'était calmé, le jeune homme enlevait son collier. Il le tendit le cristal à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa. Le cristal brilla alors d'un bleu encore plus prometteur. Le cristal se posa sur le torse brûlé et boursouflée de Hiccup, froid et apaisante, retraçant de sa pointe le chemin des blessures. Le jeune Atlante ensuite plaça une main ouverte sur la poitrine de Hiccup. La main du jeune Atlante brillait, et le remous du cristal avait fait sur la peau de Hiccup brillait aussi. La lumière devint plus brillante, et chaque fois que l'intensité lumineuse augmentait, la douleur diminué. Hiccup haletait alors que ses blessures disparaissaient, ne laissant que des cicatrices blanches qui s'estompent avec le temps.

Le jeune Atlante quant à lui, avait été surpris quand il entendit des cris à proximité.

Les yeux de Hiccup s'élargir.

L'équipage avait survécu.

Mettre rapidement son collier autour de son cou, le jeune homme, que Hiccup supposé être un prince de l'Atlantide, atteint son masque. Juste avant, cependant, il se pencha, et donna à Hiccup, un baiser profond et chaud sur ces lèvres. Hiccup était devenu rouge vif. Voyant cela, le prince sourit, avant de mettre son masque en marche, ramasser sa lance, et disparut dans les ombres, une pléthore de soldats atlantes le suivant.

"Hey!" Hiccup se releva, accrochant le sac sur son épaule et se mit à leurs poursuites. "HEY ! ATTENDEZ !"

Il avait désespérément couru après le prince et ses partisans, en ignorant les cris de ses camarades qui l'avaient repéré. Hiccup qui avait trouvé son énergie augmenté grâce au cristal de guérison, bondit sur les rochers, escalade avec facilité après le prince, le teint rose couvrant ses joues dû à l'exercice physique et au baiser.

Alors que le prince et ses gardes disparurent dans une porte de lumière, Hiccup cria.

"Qui êtes-vous ?!"


	8. Chapitre 8 Ruines redécouvert

**Nous arrivons enfin à la cité de l'Atlantide !**

**Merci pour vos commentaires ils me font toujours plaisir ! Allée si on arrive à 11 ou plus vous aurez une surprise ! Pourquoi 11 ? Je me replonge dans les Kuroko no Basket et 11 est le chiffre de Tetsu ! **

_Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez de ce chapitre!_

* * *

**Auparavant, dans Prince of Atlantis ...**

_Hiccup réussi à calmer sa respiration, et se pencha en arrière contre un rocher. Prenant cela comme un signe qu'il s'était calmé, le jeune homme enlevait son collier. Il le tendit le cristal à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa. Le cristal brilla alors d'un bleu encore plus prometteur. Le cristal se posa sur le torse brûlé et boursouflée de Hiccup, froid et apaisante, retraçant de sa pointe le chemin des blessures. Le jeune Atlante ensuite plaça une main ouverte sur la poitrine de Hiccup. La main du jeune Atlante brillait, et le remous du cristal avait fait sur la peau de Hiccup brillait aussi. La lumière devint plus brillante, et chaque fois que l'intensité lumineuse augmentait, la douleur diminué. Hiccup haletait alors que ses blessures disparaissaient, ne laissant que des cicatrices blanches qui s'estompent avec le temps._

_Le jeune Atlante quant à lui, avait été surpris quand il entendit des cris à proximité._

_Les yeux de Hiccup s'élargir._

_L'équipage avait survécu._

_Mettre rapidement son collier autour de son cou, le jeune homme, que Hiccup supposé être un prince de l'Atlantide, atteint son masque. Juste avant, cependant, il se pencha, et donna à Hiccup, un baiser profond et chaud sur ces lèvres. Hiccup était devenu rouge vif. Voyant cela, le prince sourit, avant de mettre son masque en marche, ramasser sa lance, et disparut dans les ombres, une pléthore de soldats atlantes le suivant._

_"Hey!" Hiccup se releva, accrochant le sac sur son épaule et se mit à leurs poursuites. "HEY ! ATTENDEZ !"_

_Il avait désespérément couru après le prince et ses partisans, en ignorant les cris de ses camarades qui l'avaient repéré. Hiccup qui avait trouvé son énergie augmenté grâce au cristal de guérison, bondit sur les rochers, escalade avec facilité après le prince, le teint rose couvrant ses joues dû à l'exercice physique et au baiser._

_Alors que le prince et ses gardes disparurent dans une porte de lumière, Hiccup cria._

_"Qui êtes-vous ?!"_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Ruines redécouvert**

Le jeune linguiste haletait lourdement, il avait désespérément couru après le prince atlante, et arriver à peine tenir à distance dans la grotte sombre. Alors que les cris de l'équipage fait l'écho dans son dos, le brun ne fit pas une seule fois demi-tour.

Son visage encore rougi par le baiser complètement inattendu, Hiccup appela le prince atlante, le priant d'attendre. Sa voix devint bientôt rauque, mais il continué à courir, les pieds glissant sur le sol inégal, il ne devait pas perdre de vu la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions.

Avec la sueur perlent sur son front, Hiccup était sur le point de s'effondrer. Le prince ne c'était même pas retourné, ou reconnu la présence de Hiccup, mais semblait taquiner le brun, il sauté/grimpé de rocher en rocher, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, alors qu'il se déplaçait avec une grâce sans effort.

Enfin, les yeux fatigués de Hiccup virent, dans le lointain, une forme de porte-lumière. Elle illuminé la caverne mystérieuses, révélant des sculptures et des runes. Le prince disparut dans la lumière, Hiccup changea son rythme, l'adrénaline commencent à pomper dans ses veines. Pendant qu'il courait, et grimpé sur la roches, Hiccup avait l'espoir que quelque chose était à découvrir au-delà de cette lumière.

Et, alors qu'il grimpa sur le rebord, son escalade franchit, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent en un instant.

Il était debout au bord d'un rebord rugueux, donnant sur une caverne de taille monstrueuse, qui été éclairé par une source presque invisible.

La lumière, cependant, n'était pas ce qui fit sauter un battement dans le cœur de Hiccup.

Avant lui, une structure circulaire de roche, debout à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, couvertes par un océan, qui s'écouler vers les bords lisses en scintillant d'une immense cascade, ne laissant qu'un épais brouillard

Quelque chose d'autre était au sommet de la structure... Quelque chose... Quelque chose qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait été qu'espoir aveugle dans le cœur de Hiccup.

Atlantis.

La cité perdue.

Plusieurs bâtiments en pierre sculptée magnifiques et parsemées autour de l'immense plan d'eau, le joyau de la couronne étant une série d'énormes structures dans le centre, marquant clairement le centre de la ville. Il semblait avoir une lueur étrange qui en provenait, mais la beauté du lieu mystifié Hiccup.

"HE ! Hiccup! Pourquoi tu t'es mis à …" la voix de Merida fondu en elle alors qu'elle rattrapé Hiccup, s'arrêter net sur la suite de son regard.

Pour une fois, la rousse avait été réduite au silence, toute colère et inquiétude oublié, alors qu'elle regardait la cité d'Atlantis.

«Oui ... c'est un spectacle que je n'oublierai jamais." souffla lentement Merida, les yeux écarquillés.

Le reste de l'équipage les avaient vite rattrapés, et le commandant Black pourtent prêt à mettre Hiccup charpie pour amener l'équipage il ne sait où, et manifestement ignorer ses ordres. Cependant, comme Merida, toute sa colère s'envola, de sens, quand il avait posé ses yeux dorés sur le chef-d'œuvre d'architecture devant lui qu'était l'Atlantide. L'ensemble de l'équipage été ébahit, abasourdi, ils contemplaient la raison pour laquelle ils ont tous embarqués sur cette expédition.

Au milieu de leur rêverie, une série de sons battant surpris Hiccup, il fit demi-tour, son action repris par les restes de l'équipage.

Devant eux, se trouvait un groupe de guerriers masqués, accroupi dans des poses bestiales, les lances pointées sur eux en une menace silencieuse. Comme eux, les masques de fourrure tranchant finement sculpté les observer, enfin Hiccup posa ces yeux sur un masque familier. Celle du prince atlante. Hiccup fit signe à l'équipage de faire autant de pas en arrière qu'ils le pouvaient.

Sentant la tension, commandant Black ordonné à l'équipage de faire ce que Hiccup demandé, bien que ses doigts planait sur l'étui de son arme à feu.

Raclant la gorge, le brun se mit à parler.

Alors que l'équipage ne pouvait pas comprendre un mot, les Atlantes semblait comprendre très bien. En anglais, la conversation tendue aurait sonné comme ceci:

«Nous sommes des explorateurs ... ... dans le monde ... ci-dessus." Atlante de Hiccup n'avait pas d'accent correct, et était décousu, mais sa connaissance était assez correct.

"Vous êtes d'en haut ... mais comment faites-vous pour parler notre langue?" répondu le prince atlante, caché derrière son masque.

"Je suis ..." Hiccup hésita, comment savoir comment le prince allait réagir à sa possession du manuscrit du Berger. Il saisit son sac, avant de répondre. "Un linguiste."

"Un linguiste ... vous êtes un professeur de langues?" le prince se redressa, remettant sa lance à un garde à proximité.

Commandent Black fronça les sourcils, frustré qu'il ne savait pas ce que les deux disaient. Le prince retira lentement son masque. Quand il le fit, des chuchotements silencieux se propagèrent parmi l'équipage. Une majorité des membres de l'équipage féminins sentit une légère hausse sur leurs visages, tandis que les mâchoires des membres masculins chutés à la prise de conscience que ce jeune homme devait être un Atlante, que cette preuve vivante valait la peine de leur voyage… la peine et la souffrance qu'ils avaient enduré.

"Oui, et je suis ici pour ... découvrir ... votre culture." Prononça Hiccup rassuré, alors qu'il regardait le beau prince, qui lui donné un sourire amuser à l'expression de Hiccup quand il parlait, en même temps le brun n'avait jamais préparé, penser ou crut qu'il aurait un Atlante ! Comment voulez-vous avoir une grammaire excellente quand tout ceux qui la parlent sont mort depuis plusieurs siècle ?!

«Notre culture ...?" le prince, se méfiant de l'équipage de Hiccup qui se tenait devant.

"Oui, comme je l'ai dit ... nous sommes ... les explorateurs." Affirma Hiccup.

Le prince c'était tourné, et rassembla ses compagnons, gardes royaux probables, et murmura en atlantes leurs paroles si rapidement que Hiccup avait plutôt du mal à suivre leur conversation. Alors que cette conversation privée progressé, le commandant Black s'approcha de Hiccup, suivi de près par son lieutenant, les yeux plissés à la recherche de comportement suspect

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ... M. Haddock?" demandé Pitch.

"Je pense qu'ils discutent ... si oui ou non nous méritons ... d'entrée ... dans la cité."

"Je vois ..." La position de ses supérieurs se détendit un peu, mais ils avaient toujours l'air tendu.

Après quelques minutes de tension, le prince se retourna, et se redressa, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les yeux brillants. Il ferma les yeux, et sourit. D'un geste à ses gardes de le suivre, le prince se dirigea vers le début d'un étroit pont de bois, qui conduit dans le brouillard, qui mène à la cité elle-même. Puis il se tourna, l'équipage ne faisant pas un geste, ils ne savaient pas encore si ils été accueillies.

"Bienvenue." avait parlé le prince dans un anglais parfait, avec plus de confiance cette fois. Ses bras écartés dans un geste qui indiquait les structures au loin. "Dans la de l'Atlantide."

Enfin détendu, l'équipe échangé des embrassades et des sourires soulagés. Des cris de joie retentirent dans tout le groupe, même commandant Black. Enfin légèrement. Le jeune atlante commencé à les entraîner sur le pont, appelant Hiccup à se joindre à lui à l'avant. Alors que l'équipage parlé aux gardes de l'Atlantide, Hiccup commencé à converser avec le prince, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le baiser plutôt agréable, et la rivière de lave qui coule sous le pont de bois.

«Je ... Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment présenté." Continua le brun lui aussi en anglais. "Je m'appelle Hiccup."

"Vous avez un nom étrange." le prince se mit à rire.

"Donc, vous ...Vous avez un nom?"

"Oui, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas un nom?" le prince fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de secouer la tête. "Jyrrheniak. C'est le nom qui m'a était donné."

"Jyrr ... jy ..." Hiccup bégayait, luttant de prononcer le nom. "Vous avez un surnom?"

«Jyrrheniak 'rit, roulant des yeux. Hiccup avala, il trouver difficile de conserver un contact visuel avec cet étrange prince. Derrière eux, Merida poussa sournoisement Raiponce, et les deux rigolé de voir comment Hiccup agissait avec l'atlante.

"Jack. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas prononcer mon nom complet, vous, Hiccup, peut m'appeler Jack."

"Jack ..." Hiccup sourit. «Je ne peux pas l'oublier."

Jack sourit aussi, avant de continuer à converser avec Hiccup, apparemment son père n'apprécier pas les habitants de la surface qui trouver leur ville. Alors que cette importante conversation se poursuivit, un échange de mots bien sinistre se produisait, entre le commandant Black, et le lieutenant Gothel, qui s'attardait à l'arrière de la longue lignée des membres de l'équipage et des gardes de l'Atlantide. Hors de portée des gardes, les deux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le pont.

"Commandant ..." commença le Lieutenant Gothel à voix baissa. "Il n'était pas censé y avoir de gens."

Pitch soupira, sachant à quoi son lieutenant faisait allusion.

"Cela change tout." Gothel fronça les sourcils.

Riant sombrement, Pitch commencé à marcher une fois de plus, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Gothel. Le visage de la femme pâlit un sourire sinistre passa sur le visage de son supérieur.

"Cela ..." ricana ce dernier. "Cela ... ne modifie ... rien."


	9. Chapter 9 La dernière Cité

**Désoler pour cette longue attente, je suis en plein rush cosplay pour la JapanExpo X3 J'y serais les 4 jours en cosplay de Merida, Merida version Walking Dead et Xion de Kingdom Hearts (ou Roxas si je trouve enfin un moyen d'aplatir ma poitrine sans avoir mal)**

**Auparavant, dans Prince of Atlantis ...**

_"Bienvenue." avait parlé le prince dans un anglais parfait, avec plus de confiance cette fois. Ses bras écartés dans un geste qui indiquait les structures au loin. "Dans la de l'Atlantide."_

_Enfin détendu, l'équipe échangé des embrassades et des sourires soulagés. Des cris de joie retentirent dans tout le groupe, même commandant Black. Enfin légèrement. Le jeune atlante commencé à les entraîner sur le pont, appelant Hiccup à se joindre à lui à l'avant. Alors que l'équipage parlé aux gardes de l'Atlantide, Hiccup commencé à converser avec le prince, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le baiser plutôt agréable, et la rivière de lave qui coule sous le pont de bois._

_«Je ... Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment présenté." Continua le brun lui aussi en anglais. "Je m'appelle Hiccup."_

_"Vous avez un nom étrange." le prince se mit à rire._

_"Donc, vous ...Vous avez un nom?"_

_"Oui, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas un nom?" le prince fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de secouer la tête. "Jyrrheniak. C'est le nom qui m'a était donné."_

_"Jyrr ... jy ..." Hiccup bégayait, luttant de prononcer le nom. "Vous avez un surnom?"_

_«Jyrrheniak 'rit, roulant des yeux. Hiccup avala, il trouver difficile de conserver un contact visuel avec cet étrange prince. Derrière eux, Merida poussa sournoisement Raiponce, et les deux rigolé de voir comment Hiccup agissait avec l'atlante._

_"Jack. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas prononcer mon nom complet, vous, Hiccup, peut m'appeler Jack." _

_"Jack ..." Hiccup sourit. «Je ne peux pas l'oublier."_

_Jack sourit aussi, avant de continuer à converser avec Hiccup, apparemment son père n'apprécier pas les habitants de la surface qui trouver leur ville. Alors que cette importante conversation se poursuivit, un échange de mots bien sinistre se produisait, entre le commandant Black, et le lieutenant Gothel, qui s'attardait à l'arrière de la longue lignée des membres de l'équipage et des gardes de l'Atlantide. Hors de portée des gardes, les deux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le pont._

_"Commandant ..." commença le Lieutenant Gothel à voix baissa. "Il n'était pas censé y avoir de gens."_

_Pitch soupira, sachant à quoi son lieutenant faisait allusion._

_"Cela change tout." Gothel fronça les sourcils._

_Riant sombrement, Pitch commencé à marcher une fois de plus, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Gothel. Le visage de la femme pâlit un sourire sinistre passa sur le visage de son supérieur._

_"Cela ..." ricana ce dernier. "Cela ... ne modifie ... rien."_

**Chapitre 9 La dernière Cité**

Un silence impressionné entourée les membres de l'équipage tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs chemin et traverser le pont, la cité, finalement en vue. Entouré par l'eau étincelante, semblant presque cristallisé dans la lumière mystérieuse, la ville était absolument magnifique. Des statues finement sculpté, tenant des bols plein de flammes vacillantes, éclairé leur chemin à travers l'entrée de la ville. La porte de la ville, une grande arche, été parsemée de brillante et miroitant pierres précieuses, des versions plus grandes des cristaux que les Atlantes portaient autour de leur cou. Les bâtiments de différentes formes et tailles, mais tous jumelés, à l'architecture étrange peu approprié hors de la cité perdue.

Alors que le groupe voyagé le long des voies en ruine, ils été accueillis avec des regards méfiant. Il avait clairement été depuis des siècles les habitants de l'Atlantide avaient de rencontré la vie d'en haut. Alors que Jack resté gai, et fit signe aux citoyens, il ne pouvait pas arrêter les gens inquiets. Même s'ils s'inclinaient, les habitants fixaient les intrus, se méfiant de ces étranges.

Chaque fois que Jack passé, les citoyens seraient leur arc, et l'action extérieure abasourdi beaucoup de l'équipage. Presque à contrecœur, Raiponce prit la parole, un peu intimidé par les regards des citoyens de l'Atlantide.

"Hiccup ...» siffla-t-elle, appuyant sur l'épaule du brun, le faisant tourner légèrement.

"Oui?" Hiccup cligna des yeux.

"Pourquoi s'inclinent-ils devant ... Jack?" demandé la blonde timidement, même si elle se doutait de ce que la réponse serait.

"Il est du devoir du citoyen de se prosterner devant un membre de la famille royale." L'informé un guerrier qui passait.

"Il est le prince ..." Pitch plissa les yeux, en observant de quelques pieds en arrière.

"Commandant ..." lieutenant Gothel regarda les guerriers de passage, intimident dans leurs masques tribaux aux couleurs vives.

Ses penses furent coupée alors que l'équipage s'approcha du pied d'un haut escalier, qui conduit à la plus grande structure dans la ville, les dominant eux. Ce bâtiment en forme de dôme, avec un toit pointu, était au centre des maisons des citoyens de l'Atlantide, indiquant que c'était le palais royal. Quand Jack s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, l'équipage emboîtant son pas, une majorité encore avais peur des guerriers qui les regardait derrière leurs énormes masques de fourrure tranchant.

«Je ne peux pas prendre chacun de vous dans le palais. Je ne prendrai qu'un petit groupe. Puisque nous allons rencontrer mon père, je vous recommande les membres les plus éminents de votre groupe ...». Affirma Jack.

Pitch et Gothel étaient des choix évidents, mais les deux commencé à discuter de ceux en qui ils faisaient confiance pour les accompagner, pendant ce temps, Jack s'approcha de Hiccup. Seulement de un ou deux centimètre plus grand que lui, ces yeux de saphir brillaient à la lumière éthérée de la ville.

"Vous pouvez venir, quels que soient le choix de vos amis." Jack prit la main de Hiccup, et commencé à le conduire jusqu'aux marche du bâtiment.

Lorsque les deux étaient à quelques pas de l'imposante porte d'entrée, Bunny laissa enfin s'échapper le grognement qu'il tenait. Et Eugène emboîtent le pas, commencé même à rire. Les deux jeunes hommes plus haut ce lancèrent des regards curieux de la réaction de l'équipage, ce qui incité Merida à prendre la parole.

" Qu'est-ce qui arrive selon vous ?" Merida leva un sourcil.

"Le gamin rougi !" affirma Bunny, en se croisant les bras, provoquant ses tatouages à devenir plus visible.

"Quelqu'un a obtenu un coup de cœur ..." sourit Eugène.

"Soyez gentil, Eugene." grondé Raiponce.

"Quoi?" Eugène leva les mains en signe de reddition.

"Je pense que le« béguin »va dans les deux sens." Tooth pris la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. «Ils ont l'air adorable ensemble!"

Sandy a tenu son tableau, avec un message écrit sur elle.

«Ils viennent de se réunir." Lut Tooth sur la carte, en ajustant son manteau.

" Coup de foudre, ai-je raison?" sourit Eugene à nouveau.

En tant que commandant, Black et le lieutenant Gothel commencé à gravir les marches, les deux tourné, ayant décidé de qui les accompagneraient.

"Dunbroch, vous et votre groupe suivra. Compris?" Ordonna Pitch en lissant son uniforme.

Jetant un regard de l'un à l'autre, le groupe avaient gravies les escaliers, de temps en temps ils regardaient vers le bas, observent le reste de l'équipage, qui été entouré par des guerriers de l'Atlantide. Alors qu'ils étaient désolés pour eux, ceux qui avaient été choisis pour voir le roi atlante était un peu excité. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas rêvé quand le sous-marin a commencé son voyage.

Alors qu'ils approchaient les grandes portes de la salle du trône, Jack se tourna vers le groupe, lâcha la main de Hiccup. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, son expression devint plus grave.

"Comme vous avez été informé, il est de coutume de se prosterner devant un membre de la famille royale. Même si je ne veux pas que vous le faites pour moi, je vous conseille de le faire pour mon père. Elle montrera votre respect, et lui montrer que vous ne voulez aucun mal. " S'adressé Jack au groupe.

«Nous devons faire en tant que ... Jack ... dit." Hiccup rassuré le groupe, qui avait l'air offensé à l'idée de s'incliner.

Quand il reçu les hochements de tête réticents, Jack demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes, elles été décorées de grandes pierres, dans des couleurs que le groupe n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un fois la porte ouverte, la lumière devint plus brillante, se reflétant sur les cristaux, avec un grognement final, les portes de pierre s'ouvrir, révélant la salle du trône. Une piscine à l'eau scintillante se trouvait devant eux, dans lequel de petites cascades coulaient d'en haut. Des pierres disposées en forme d'un symbole du A de l'Atlantide ouvrer le chemin de l'île où le trône se trouvait. Derrière le trône poser une statue en ruine, se penchant sur le côté, sa tête assis sur le sol à côté de la chaussée, des larmes couler à partir des yeux de pierre vides.

Et assis sur le trône, « il » était là. Le roi de l'Atlantide. Portant des robes royales d'un bleu violet et brodée d'or, il portait un simple cercle d'or en guise de couronne, au sommet de laquelle était assis un cristal bleu, qui semblait émettre sa propre lumière particulière. Même si le roi était vieux, il se tenait toujours comme s'il était un jeune guerrier. De longs cheveux blancs coulaient de la tête du roi. Une longue barbe lui donnant l'apparence d'un homme sage. Alors que les tatouages bleus couveraient le visage de l'homme, ses yeux étaient vides, indiquant une perte de vue sévère.

Avalent nerveusement, Hiccup attendit jusqu'à ce que Jack s'arrêté. Le prince baissa la tête, avant de commencer à parler, apparemment inconscient des regards furieux que recevaient l'équipage des gardes royaux.

«Père». Parlé Jack dans atlante, la langue n'était compréhensible que pour Hiccup, bien sûr. «Je amener les visiteurs de la surface du monde."

Hiccup soupçonner que le roi était aveugle, Gothel, dont les visages offensé de devoir s'incliner, comme si elle était en quelque sorte inférieure à l'homme devant eux. Bien qu'il fût roi, ce type de protocole était un concept étranger à la plupart de l'équipage, et ils étaient soulagés quand le roi leur fit signe de se lever à leurs pieds.

«Mon fils». Le roi se tourna vers Jack, encore une fois, parlé en Atlante. «Tu sais que les étrangers sont interdits."

«Père». Plaidé Jack. «Ces gens peuvent nous aider."

"Quoi que tu penses qu'ils peuvent nous apprendre, nous savons déjà ...».

"Mais ... père ..."

Observent l'échange, Pitch pris le risque de parler.

"Votre Excellence ...». Il fit quelques pas en avant. «C'est un honneur, d'être accueilli, et de nous accorder l'entrée de votre ville."

"Commandent ..." averti Hiccup, ne sachant pas comment le roi allait réagir à l'interruption.

"Vous êtes bien présomptueux, habitant de la surface, à supposer que vous êtes les bienvenus ici." ricana le roi.

"Votre Majesté, nous sommes de pacifiques explorateurs, des hommes de science ..." tenté de concilier Pitch.

«Pourtant vous apporter des armes." Les yeux blancs du roi rétréci de suspicion.

"Nos armes ne servent qu'as éliminé les obstacles ... qui entraveraient notre route." Sourit Patch avec confiance.

"Père, vous voyez ? Ils sont venus pour en apprendre davantage sur notre culture. Pas un seul d'entre eux ont tiré leurs armes étranges." Disait Jack en anglais, à l'intention de l'équipage.

"Apprendre?" le roi eut l'air surpris. "Que penses-tu que ces gens veulent de cette connaissance, que cherchais vous à gagner?"

«Nous voulons ..." Pitch fit une pause.

"Votre Majesté, il est comme votre fils le dit." parlé Hiccup avec plus de confiance dans l'atlante, mais ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à prononcer le nom de Jack. "Nous voulons juste apprendre de votre culture et de la connaissance, partager aux autres habitant de votre grande cité."

"Grande cité ?" bafoué le roi, surpris de la connaissance du brun en leur langue. "Ce n'est qu'une ruine de notre grande civilisation. Juste une légende."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup, de votre culture, et votre histoire, de cette cité." Hiccup gagné la confiance du roi, provoquant à Jack un sourire. "Après tout ... la connaissance est inestimable. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre un prix sur elle."

"Vous avez déjà connaissance de notre culture. Je peux le constater avec votre utilisation de notre langue couramment." parlé en Atlante le roi, il tester Hiccup.

"Il ne se compare pas à vivre dans la culture, parmi votre peuple." Répondit Hiccup en atlante, il sourit en entendant les murmures ébahis du groupe derrière lui.

«Ils disent la vérité." Jack se tourna vers son père.

"Sir". Pitch reprit la parole. "Puis-je demander respectueusement ... que nous restons trois jours. Cela nous donnerait le temps de se reposer ... réparer nos véhicules ... nous ravitailler ... et ... rassembler des connaissances."

Le roi réfléchi avec concentration. Jack lança à Hiccup un sourire encourageant, le cœur battant, il attendait le verdict de son père. Il connaissait le mépris de ce dernier pour les habitants de la surface, dans le passé, les qualifiant de stupide, insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas bons. Ce préjudice pouvait encore pousser le roi à se méfier de l'équipage.

"Très bien." le roi prit la parole, le retour à l'utilisation de l'anglais.

Le groupe échangea des regards d'incrédulités.

"Trois nuits. C'est tout."


	10. Chapter 10 Découvrir Atlantis

**Eh bien, nous y sommes. Chapitre 10, le grand 1-0! Merci à vous tous pour le soutien à ce jour ~ **

**Je m'excuse de cette dernière absence, je me suis cassé le poignet et ne pouvez plus utiliser mes doigts. Donc difficulté pour écrire u.u mais tout est presque dans l'ordre ! **

**Je rappelle que je recherche toujours une Beta lectrice qui pourra corriger l'orthographe des nouveaux et ancien chapitre (pour les anciens merci de me dire en combien de temps)**

**«Auparavant, dans Prince of Atlantis '...**

_"Votre Majesté, il est comme votre fils le dit." parlé Hiccup avec plus de confiance dans l'atlante, mais ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à prononcer le nom de Jack. "Nous voulons juste apprendre de votre culture et de la connaissance, partager aux autres habitant de votre grande cité."_

_"Grande cité ?" bafoué le roi, surpris de la connaissance du brun en leur langue. "Ce n'est qu'une ruine de notre grande civilisation. Juste une légende."_

_"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup, de votre culture, et votre histoire, de cette cité." Hiccup gagné la confiance du roi, provoquant à Jack un sourire. "Après tout ... la connaissance est inestimable. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre un prix sur elle."_

_"Vous avez déjà connaissance de notre culture. Je peux le constater avec votre utilisation de notre langue couramment." parlé en Atlante le roi, il tester Hiccup._

_"Il ne se compare pas à vivre dans la culture, parmi votre peuple." Répondit Hiccup en atlante, il sourit en entendant les murmures ébahis du groupe derrière lui._

_«Ils disent la vérité." Jack se tourna vers son père._

_"Sir". Pitch reprit la parole. "Puis-je demander respectueusement ... que nous restons trois jours. Cela nous donnerait le temps de se reposer ... réparer nos véhicules ... nous ravitailler ... et ... rassembler des connaissances."_

_Le roi réfléchi avec concentration. Jack lança à Hiccup un sourire encourageant, le cœur battant, il attendait le verdict de son père. Il connaissait le mépris de ce dernier pour les habitants de la surface, dans le passé, les qualifiant de stupide, insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas bons. Ce préjudice pouvait encore pousser le roi à se méfier de l'équipage._

_"Très bien." le roi prit la parole, le retour à l'utilisation de l'anglais._

_Le groupe échangea des regards d'incrédulités._

_"Trois nuits. C'est tout."_

**Chapitre 10 Découvrir Atlantis**

En entendant la sentence du roi, le groupe d'explorateurs soupira de soulagement. Même l'attitude sombre de pitch semblait alléger. Une fois la conversation conclu, le roi ordonna à l'équipage de sortir de la salle du trône, et qu'ils devaient être guidés dans la ville par les soldats de l'Atlantide. Il ne voulait pas que ces étrangers se déplacer dans sa ville sans surveillance. Quand le reste du groupe commença à quitter les lieux, Hiccup derrière eux, il fut arrêté par une main chaude sur son poignet. Jack se tenait derrière lui. Appuyé contre le brun, le prince murmura dans son oreille.

"Vous venez avec moi." puis Jack se pencha en arrière, et tiré Hiccup avec lui.

Rouge vif, Hiccup obéit, entrainer par le prince. Il regardé les dizaines de salles qu'ils traversaient, soutenues par des piliers de pierre blanc incrustés de cristaux. La lumière qui couvrait la ville réfléchie par les cristaux, donnant aux salles du palais une lumière étrange. Dans cette optique, les cheveux blancs comme neige du prince semblait briller, ce qui reflète la beauté du prince encore plus. Hiccup Avaler nerveusement, il balbutier excuses aux fonctionnaires qu'il esquiver de la route dans la peur de sa vie. Les serviteurs secoué simplement la tête, rejetant le comportement du prince.

Après quelques minutes de course, ils apparurent à l'arrière du palais, un grand balcon donnant sur une falaise. De la falaise, un chemin courait à travers sous tout le palais, une belle chute d'eau miroitant, qui cascade dans un auvent ci-dessous. Loin, loin en dessous de la falaise, poser une crique, cachée par un dais d'arbres, là où la cascade terminée.

"Suivez-moi." Jack sourit, avant de courir sur le bord loin du balcon. "Ne pensez pas. Juste sauter."

"Aller ?!" Les yeux de Hiccup s'élargies.

"Oui, passer." Jack semblait confus, debout sur le bord de la paroi du balcon.

"Je-je vais mourir!" protesté Hiccup, appuyé contre le mur.

"Non, tout ira bien." sourit Jack.

"Comment ?"

«Eh bien. Tu verras." Jack jeta un petit paquet à Hiccup, puis se tourna, et avec un élégant saut de l'ange, tomba d'emblée du bord du balcon.

"JACK!" Hiccup se précipita vers le bord du balcon, en regardant le prince chuté en bas de la cascade.

S'arrachent les cheveux, la brune rit presque au prince téméraire. Il n'avait aucune envie de sauter d'une falaise, avec la possibilité de sa mort, mais la confiance du prince semblait égayer une étincelle en lui. Quand il regarda par-dessus le bord, Hiccup déglutit. Son souffle s'accéléra à chaque seconde qui passe, et il se rappela enfin le paquet que Jack avait jeté à lui. Les mains tremblantes, le jeune explorateur ouvert le colis de soie, les yeux écarquillés à ce qu'il trouve à l'intérieur. Accroché à une chaîne d'or, était une belle, brillante, cristal bleu, identique à celui que Jack portait autour de son cou. Le cristal était un peu lourd dans ses mains, et Hiccup tiré lentement le collier vers le bas, sur la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il pende à son cou, dégageant une faible lumière bleue.

"Oh mon dieu." Hiccup regarda par-dessus le bord de nouveau.

Entendant une faible voix appelant son nom, Hiccup pencha dangereusement sur le bord du balcon. En levant les yeux vers le plafond de la caverne énorme, parsemée de cristaux, Hiccup prié pour que cette cascade ne le tue pas. Après avoir terminé sa prière, le brun prit une profonde inspiration. La raison semblait disparaître, quand il levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je deviens fou." Hiccup rit nerveusement.

Avec un dernier souffle frémissant, Hiccup plongé hors du bord.

Le vent se précipita contre lui, bruissant dans ses cheveux brun ébouriffé, pressant contre lui. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, et le linguiste se trouva en hurlant sur le chemin vers le bas, les bras battant l'air, il chuté vers la fin de la cascade.

Le bruissement des feuilles se rapprochait, et bientôt il est descendu dans le fossé dans la canopée, s'accrochent à un rocher il regardait avec étonnement l'environnement plus sombre. Hiccup avait commencé à se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le grand bassin d'eau en dessous de lui. Les eaux baratté, et mousser en dessous de lui. Les yeux écarquillés, Hiccup commencé à paniquer.

Ne pouvant rien faire, la force du torrent déchainé entrainé Hiccup le ferrait bientôt lâcher prise, criant une fois de plus quand alors que la descente augmenté de vitesse. Il sait que la force de la collision avec l'eau peut le tuer. Quand il vu Jack au bord d'un lac. Yeux saphir du prince brillaient d'amusement dans la pénombre, et il appelé Hiccup.

"N'ayez pas peur !"

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hiccup se battus pour se calmer face. Il regardait avec étonnement que le cristal autour de son cou commencé à briller avec une lumière mystérieuse, en jetant un faisceau de lumière vers le bas, sur l'eau. Les eaux commencé à se calmer, avant qu'elles se lèvent à sa rencontre, l'enfermant dans une colonne d'eau, le liquide tourbillonnent autour de lui. Les murs de la colonne d'eau augmenté de plus en plus, et Hiccup bientôt se trouva enveloppé dans de l'eau. Elle le conduire en profondeur sous les eaux, dans le lac la colonne d'eau commencé à descendre, Hiccup remonta à la surface.

Après quelques instants, Hiccup attend la surface en toussent. La lumière du cristal était morte, mais le regard d'émerveillement brillé toujours dans les yeux de Hiccup. Rempli d'excitation et d'adrénaline, Hiccup regarda Jack, l'esprit plein de questions sans fin. Il était sur le point de donné un coup sur la tête de l'albinos pour lui avoir fait une tel peur, mais c'est Jack le coupa en premier, un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage du prince.

"Vous avez fait preuve de courage pour me suivre. Et je vous remercie d'être venus ici. Mais ..." le prince soupira. "La raison pour laquelle je vous ai conduit ici, Hiccup, c'est que ... je dois vous demander un chose."

"Demandez-moi ce que?" Hiccup commencé à tordre sa chemise quand le prince s'engagé sur le lac, le souci croisant les caractéristiques.

"Je vous ai conduit à cet endroit pour vous demander votre aide." répondu Jack, prenant place sur l'un des rochers qui bordent le lac.

«Mon aide? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide?" Hiccup fronça les sourcils alors qu'il était assis à côté du prince.

Un moment de silence passa, et Jack leva les yeux vers l'ouverture de la baie, le palais à peine visible d'en bas. Hiccup regardé comme l'expression du prince passé d'être heureux, et confiant, à solennel, et concerné.

"La ville ... sa mort." répondit finalement la parole Jack.

"Quoi?" Les yeux de Hiccup élargies.

"Atlantis meurt."


	11. Chapter 11 Visite de la Cité

Nous avons attend les 20 Reviews ! Et les 11èmes chapitres de cette histoire !

Merci à Angelyoru, Rainbowpapers, Marie6666 et Alamane-kun qui laisse souvent des Reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir ^^

Sinon le 22 juin, j'ai reçu une demande de beta lectrice que j'aimerai accepter mais cette dernière n'a pas laisser de nom autre que « une nouvelle lectrice ». Donc merci de m'envoyer un MP ou autre car ton adresse n'est pas apparu dans ta Reviews

Je ne sais pas si cela se remarque mais dans ma traduction, quand Jack parle Anglais ou Hiccup Atlante j'essaye qu'il ne parle pas dans une grammaire exact. Apres tout Jack ne dois pas avoir souvent l'occasion de parler anglais, et Hiccup se base sur un savoir d'une langue morte comme nous avec le latin.

Il faudrait que je rajoute un truck et joue avec ça, sur des mots que jack ou Hiccup disent mais ne signifie pas toujours ce qu'ils croient. XD

P.S : Pour ceux qui lissent du Kingdom Hearts comme moi, joyeux Akuroku en retard !

***Parole en Atlante**

**Précédemment dans "Prince of Atlantis**

_Rempli d'excitation et d'adrénaline, Hiccup regarda Jack, l'esprit plein de questions sans fin. Il était sur le point de donné un coup sur la tête de l'albinos pour lui avoir fait une tel peur, mais c'est Jack le coupa en premier, un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage du prince._

_"Vous avez fait preuve de courage pour me suivre. Et je vous remercie d'être venus ici. Mais ..." le prince soupira. "La raison pour laquelle je vous ai conduit ici, Hiccup, c'est que ... je dois vous demander un chose."_

_"Demandez-moi ce que?" Hiccup commencé à tordre sa chemise quand le prince s'engagé sur le lac, le souci croisant les caractéristiques._

_"Je vous ai conduit à cet endroit pour vous demander votre aide." répondu Jack, prenant place sur l'un des rochers qui bordent le lac._

_«Mon aide? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide?" Hiccup fronça les sourcils alors qu'il était assis à côté du prince._

_Un moment de silence passa, et Jack leva les yeux vers l'ouverture de la baie, le palais à peine visible d'en bas. Hiccup regardé comme l'expression du prince passé d'être heureux, et confiant, à solennel, et concerné._

_"La ville ... sa mort." répondit finalement la parole Jack._

_"Quoi?" Les yeux de Hiccup élargies._

_"Atlantis meurt."_

**Chapitre 11-Visite de la ville Dying**

"La ville ... est en train de mourir." Avait répété Jack.

«Mourir ... comment?" Hiccup prit la parole, le sourire de Jack avait disparu.

«Quand j'étais ... un enfant ... il y avait une lumière bleue, au-dessus de la ville." commencé Jack. "Il nous a donné le pouvoir ... comme le pouvoir dans nos cristaux. Elle nous tenait tous en vie."

Se souvenant d'une page de la revue, le cœur de Hiccup sauté un battement.

_Le cœur de l'Atlantide._

«Notre source d'énergie ... mon père m'a dit. Elle a gardé notre sécurité ... mais ...» Jack soupira profondément. «Mon père a décidé de l'utiliser ... pour fabriquer des armes de guerre. Pourtant, le pouvoir ... était trop grand. On dit que l'utilisation de la puissance des machines a causé notre perte. A l'époque du Déluge, le cristal appelé ma mère pour lui ... de garder une partie de la ville en vie. l'avidité de mon père ... il a conduit à notre destruction. Ma mère ... je ne l'ai jamais revu. "

Hiccup baissa les yeux, réduit au silence, il prit une profonde inspiration, en passant dans sa tête ce que Jack venait de lui dire. Après un moment passé, du coin de l'œil, Hiccup vu Jack tremblant. Il semblait que Jack essayait de garder son émotion cachée. Apres avoir avalé sa salive, Hiccup se tourna vers Jack, quand le prince reprit la parole.

"Je vous ai dit ... Je vous ai apporté à cet endroit, pour vous demander votre aide." Jack se tourna vers Hiccup le regard triste. «Je ne peux pas laisser cette ville mourir à nouveau."

"Je ferai tout ce que je peux ... ... pour vous aider." Hiccup parlé fermement, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

L'expression de Jack s'éclaircit. Avec une nouvelle détermination, Jack se leva, le scintillement de ces cheveux blancs comme neige dans la lumière, tacheté par l'ombre de la canopée des arbres. Le prince se tourna vers le Hiccup, et tendit la main. Le brun l'accepta, avant d'atteindre son cartable pour prendre le Journal du Berger, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de la retirer.

Les yeux de Jack s'élargirent en voyant la revue, il l'arracha immédiatement de la prise du brun. Il commencé à feuilleter les pages, les yeux dardant autour, fasciné. Il avait ensuite levé les yeux, pour faire face à un Hiccup confus.

"Vous ... vous pouvez lire ceci?" Jack avait l'air abasourdi.

«Ouais ... je ..." commencé Hiccup.

"Ce." Jack poussa le livre ouvert sur le visage de Hiccup. "Vous pouvez lire ceci?"

"Oui." Hiccup roula des yeux, poussant le livre. "Je peux lire Atlante, tout comme vous."

Quand Jack baissa les yeux sur la revue, l'expression sombre, les yeux de Hiccup s'élargies.

"Vous ... ne pouvez pas ... vous?" La voix du brun était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

"Personne ne peut." Jack soupira. «Cette connaissance a été perdue depuis l'époque du Mëbelmoc."

"Je vois, depuis le déluge..." Hiccup fronça les sourcils.

"Que dit le livre?" Jack sourit avec enthousiasme, lançant le manuscrit à Hiccup, qui l'attrapé rapidement.

"Eh bien ... il ya beaucoup d'informations ... Jack." Hiccup devenait moins confiants alors que Jack se rapproché, debout à côté de lui, si près que leurs bras se touchaient.

"Nous avons le temps. Venez, je vais vous montrer la ville, et vous ... pouvez partager vos connaissances avec moi." S'empressa Jack en saisissant le poignet libre de Hiccup, et le tirant avec lui.

Le prince avait amené Hiccup à l'extérieur de la ville, lui faisant admirer les ruines des temps anciens, le linguiste lisait des extraits du manuscrit à Jack, paragraphes détaillés de la culture de la ville, des voies anciennes. Alors le temps approchait du milieu de la journée, Hiccup trouva un bord de page arraché, comme si une page manquait. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage, Hiccup ferma la revue, au grand mécontentement de Jack.

«Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté?"

«Nous avons encore deux jours pour ... je vous promets, je vais vous aider, et je vais vous en dire plus." rassuré Hiccup le prince.

"Très bien..."

Tous deux retournèrent en ville, traversent le marché de la ville, Jack fit signe à tous les citoyens quand il passait, s'arrêtant souvent pour parler aux gens. Les manières douce, mais quelque peu amusant du prince, semblait être populaire avec les gens de l'Atlantide. Hiccup sourit alors que Jack parlait avec le propriétaire d'un stand de fruits. Après quelques mots, le prince a accepté l'offre de la femme de deux fruits étranges, chacun pourpre vif, avec une texture de pêche. Avec un clin d'œil reconnaissant, Jack retourné à côté de Hiccup, passant l'un des fruits au brun. Tous deux repris la marche, Hiccup regarda le fruit.

"Il est le fruit le plus populaire dans la ville." Jack a mordu dans le fruit, le jus du fruit coulait sur son menton.

Le bruit était plutôt ...

Secouant la tête, Hiccup se remit les idées en places, ferment les yeux, il a mordu dans le fruit. La saveur coulait sur sa langue, ses yeux se sont agrandis. Le fruit est doux, incroyablement oui, mais la saveur colorée, un mélange de grenade et de cerises. Bientôt le fruit disparu, et Hiccup dévisagea Jack, le prince se mit à rire à son expression. Les deux essuyé le jus au coin de leur bouche, et se mit à rire pendant un moment.

Les deux étaient sur le point de poursuivre, en prenant un raccourci vers le bas d'une rue, quand Jack avait remarqué un étal de soie.

Jack s'arrêta au stand, hochant la tête, et un sourire chaleureux de la propriétaire de la boutique, une femme âgée. Alors que Jack conversé avec la vieille dame en Atlante, Hiccup regarda la vaste gamme de soies, de belles couleurs, des bleus vibrants, et les violets profonds. Il était difficile de croire que la ville été en train de mourir, mais un coup d'oeil à sourire forcé de Jack lui dit le vrai destin de la ville.

Après quelques minutes, Jack attaché un foulard de soie verte autour de la tête de Hiccup, sous l'expression confuse de ce dernier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Hiccup allé retirer le foulard, seulement sont geste fus arrêté par Jack.

"C'est un cadeau." sourit Jack quand ils reprirent leurs marches.

"Dois-je le porter autour de ma tête? Les autres ... Ils vont trouver ça amusant." soupira Hiccup.

"Très bien." Jack déroulé le foulard de la tête du second.

Jack se pencha, et passait le foulard autour de la taille du brun, sa tête venant en appui sur l'épaule de Hiccup. Ce dernier rougit, alors que Jack recula, levant un sourcil au visage rouge vif de Hiccup.

"Il vous convient."

«Merci ... Jack." Hiccup baissa les yeux, en admirant la belle soie.

**"Prince Jyrrheniak!"** crier une voix.

Jack baissa les yeux, pour voir un groupe de jeunes enfants le regardaient. Indiquent à Hiccup de faire pareil, Jack s'assit, pour être à la hauteur des enfants. L'enfant qui avait appelé, avait du mal à prononcer correctement le nom du prince, leva les yeux vers Jack. Parlant, en Atlante, l'enfant sourit.

**"Qui est cet homme?"** une petite fille, avec une belle robe brodée de soie, montrait Hiccup avec une main potelée.

**«C'est mon ami."** Jack sourit fièrement. **"Son nom est Hiccup, il est de la surface du monde."** Jack sourit.

Les enfants eurent le souffle coupé d'émerveillement, les yeux brillants, ils commencé à se regrouper près de Hiccup.

**«Il apprend à connaitre notre cité."** expliqué Jack aux enfants.

**"Woaaaah."** un jeune garçon, vêtu de soie verte, leva les yeux vers lui. **"Votre couleur de cheveux est étrange."**

**«Pourquoi lui parlez-vous ?" **un jeune garçon, un peu plus âgé, de peut-être six ans, fronça les sourcils. **"Il n'est pas en mesure de nous comprendre."**

Jack étouffa un rire, et Hiccup semblait quelque peu agacé, mais il sourit. Une fois de plus, Hiccup commencé à parler dans un Atlante courent.

**«Je peux vous comprendre."** Dit-il, surprenant la foule des enfants.

**"Vous pouvez parler notre langue ...?"** Les yeux de l'enfant de six ans c'était élargis.

**"Je l'ai étudié."** Hiccup hocha la tête.

**"C'est incroyable."** la petite fille d'avant avait le souffle coupé.

**"Merci."** Hiccup lui envoya un sourit chaleureux.

Les enfants interrogé Hiccup sur la surface du monde, le souffle coupé par les contes de véhicules et de «trains» en mouvement, Jack se retourna pour regarder Hiccup. L'expression lumineuse sur le visage du brun avait fait sauter un battement du cœur royal.

**«Maintenant, ça suffit !"** Avait hurlé une femme d'âge moyen **"Nous ne devons pas déranger le prince et son hôte."**

**«C'est tout à fait correct."** Hiccup se leva, sa prononciation courante étonna la femme.

**«Je ... Je vois."** la femme sourit timidement, puis se tourna vers Jack. **"Votre Majesté. Les amis de cet homme sont avec mon mari, dans notre maison. Nous les avons respectueusement invité à dîner ce soir."**

**"C'est très gentil à vous. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir."** hocha Jack de la tête.

Juste avant que la mère dirige les enfants à leurs parents. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et sourient.

"Venez". Jack commencé à tirer Hiccup. "Il ya beaucoup à voir."

Et encore une fois Hiccup se laisser conduire par ce prince.

Non, par Jack.


	12. Chapter 12 Une journée pour se souvenir

_Je sais ! Je sais ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster ! Je n'ai pas de véritable existe ! Mais avant d'allumer le bucher sur lequel je me retrouve va savoir comment attacher … _

_Normalement ce chapitre devait être plus long et faire 12 pages, je l'ai coupé en 2 pour pouvoir le poster plus vite. Mais il n'est pas plus court pour sautes, la moyenne des chapitres est entre 3 et 5 pages._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me lire malgré mon irrégularité de publication X3_

**Précédemment dans "Prince of Atlantis**

Juste avant que la mère dirige les enfants à leurs parents. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et sourient.

"Venez". Jack commencé à tirer Hiccup. "Il ya beaucoup à voir."

Et encore une fois Hiccup se laisser conduire par ce prince.

Non, par Jack.

**Chapitre 12 Une journée pour se souvenir**

_"Comment mangez-vous ça?" Hiccup regardait incrédule la tête de ... « quelque chose », qui résidait dans son bol de nourriture épicée..._

_Tous deux étés les premiers à arriver, et après avoir attendu une demi-heure l'équipage, ont décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus. Les deux hommes avaient vécu une journée incroyable. Jack avait conduit Hiccup au sommet de la plus haute statue, donnant sur l'ensemble de l'Atlantide. Alors que la ville était belle, c'était plutôt triste ... à partir de là, Hiccup avait vraiment vu que l'Atlantide était en train de mourir. La ville restait à peine à flot, les structures en ruine ne tenant plus aussi solidement après tous ces siècles d'activité. Hiccup avait soupiré lourdement, avant de passer à Jack, qui souriait tristement. Après un moment, Hiccup avait secoué la tête, et dit à Jack que demain, il se mettait à la recherche de réponses. Le prince avait été fou de joie, et avait même parlé d'un lieu qui aurait pu leur donner des informations._

_"Hiccup?" Jack fit sursauter le brun de sa randonnée mentale. «Quelque chose ne va pas?"_

_"Non ... Jack. Tout va bien." Hiccup sourit chaleureusement._

_"Qui a dit que vous pouviez manger avant nous?" Merida avait fait irruption dans la maison, Raiponce s'excusent poliment auprès des Atlantes pour leur entrée._

_«Je l'ai fait." Jack leva un sourcil._

_"... Très bien." Soupirait Mérida en s'affalent sur un des poufs qui tenaient lieu de chaise autour de la table..._

_"Ça sent bon." Admis Bunny alors qu'il marchait dans leurs directions._

_"Et juste comme ça ..." gémit Hiccup. "Le calme a été brisée."_

Hiccup soupira en se réveillant, les bons souvenirs du repas de la nuit dernière plein la tête. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur deuxième jour dans Atlantis- ce merveilleux rêve ne serait plus demain. Soupirant, Hiccup sentit quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un ... contre son bras. La chose soupira de contentement, et Hiccup devin rouge vif quand il réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Coucher sur le côté, Hiccup avait trouvé Jack couché sur sa droite, recroquevillée sous les draps de soie, comme un chat, la tête blottie contre l'épaule du brun. Il savait que le prince n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi ... alors ... Jack s'était glissée là ... pendant qu'il dormait.

Jack marmonna endormi en Atlante, et se pencha.

Hiccup sentit son visage se réchauffer. Il devrait sortir bientôt."

Mn ..." Jack cligna des yeux, les ouvrants lentement alors qu'il se réveilla.

«Euh ... salut." Hiccup se redressa, se déplaçant vers le côté opposé du grand lit, pour mettre ses lunettes. "Euh ... pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon lit?"

«J'étais ... froid." Jack sourit, qui s'étend sur le lit.

Dans la lumière du matin de la ville, étendu sur le lit d'Hiccup, avec ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés, Jack avait l'air plus attrayant que jamais. Et, il semblait que le prince savait ce à quoi Hiccup pensé.

"Quoi ?" Hiccup haussa les sourcils.

"Rien." Jack se redressa lentement avec un sourire en coin. "À votre avis pourquoi suis-je ici ? "

«Je ... euh ..." Hiccup bégayé. "Tu… Vous être AVIEZ froid?!"

Jack se pencha sur les coussins du lit. Les couvertures de soie glissèrent plus bas, Hiccup commencé à se demander, en état de choc perplexe, si le prince ne portait rien.

"Cela vous choque?" Jack semblait confus.

"Non ... non ..." Hiccup jouait avec ses lunettes qu'il venait d'attraper sur la table de chever, faisant mine de les nettoyer.

"Ah. C'est une bonne chose. Il semble donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de faire ... ça." Jack se redressa brusquement, tira sur Hiccup, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Surpris au premier abord, Hiccup progressivement se pencha pour répondre au baiser. Le visage de Jack entre ses mains, dans les yeux, admirant la beauté dans ces orbes de saphir. Après un moment, Jack embrassa le brun à nouveau, les bras enroulés autour du jeune explorateur. Leurs corps se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre. La main d'Hiccup glissa sur la poitrine nue de Jack, caressant sensuellement la peau lisse. Il se pencha et mordit doucement le cou de Jack, laissant sa marque. Alors que Hiccup était normalement timide, il se trouva gagner par la confiance.

Les deux hommes n'avaient connu que l'autre pour un court laps de temps, mais les deux avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et donc aucune objection.

Jack laissa échapper un gémissement, Hiccup venait de mordre la clavicule du prince, tout en le tirant plus près de lui... Il regarda avec des yeux étincelants, un sourire se trouver sur son visage.

Il regardé dans les yeux d'Hiccup, avant de saisir la main sur les épaules de ce dernier.

Il a forcé le brun vers le bas, sur le lit, et a grimpé au-dessus de lui, à la fois respirant lourdement, rincées faces réfléchissantes leur plaisir. Alors que Jack se pencha pour planter un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hiccup, le bruit de pieds sur les carreaux de la chambre pouvait être entendu, et avec l'un des deux visiteurs réagir, un cri embarrassé rempli la salle. Un sentiment d'horreur parcouru Hiccup, et alors qu'il n'a pas lâché prise, il se redressa pour voir qui était l'intrus.

La couleur blanche du visage d'Hiccup, contrastait parfaitement avec les visages rouges de Mérida et Raiponce. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient suivies de près par le reste du groupe, dont les mâchoires tombaient abandonnées au sol.

"Commandent Black était ... on ne savait pas où tu étais..." Commencé Mérida.

"Tu n'es pas venue... pour le petit déjeuner ... alors ... nous ... euh ..." Raiponce bégayé. "Nous sommes... venues te chercher."

La couleur blanche du visage d'Hiccup, contrastait parfaitement avec les visages rouges de Mérida et Raiponce. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient suivies de près par le reste du groupe, dont les mâchoires tombaient abandonnées au sol.

"Commandent Black était ... on ne savait pas où tu étais..." Mérida a commencé.

"Tu n'es pas venue ... pour le petit déjeuner ... alors ... nous ... euh ..." Raiponce bégayé. "Nous sommes ... venues te chercher."

"Mais apparemment quelqu'un est venu chercher les gamins avants nous " termina Bunnymund

"Ohhh c'est bon!" Eugene sourit.

«Voulez-vous sortir?" Hiccup était rouge vif, pendant que Jack, se contenta de sourire en coin.

Le prince n'était pas du tout gêné, chez eux d'être pris dans le même lit, ou de son état de quasi-déshabiller n'était pas gênant. Le vêtement de soie autour de sa taille ne pas laisser beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Alors qu'il couvrait les ... éléments importants, il laissait encore beaucoup de ses jambes exposées. Hiccup admiré presque la confiance que Jack avait. «Je vais ...» Jack se redressa lentement, Raiponce grimacent d'embarras devant ses vêtements plutôt rares. «C'était plutôt agréable, Hiccup. J'ai hâte de poursuivre ... plus tard ..."

Léchant les lèvres et un sourire en coin, le prince aux cheveux de neige se pencha en avant pour un dernier baiser, provoquant une série huée du groupe, avant de sortir nonchalamment hors de la salle. Cela avait laissé le brun plutôt embarrassé face au reste du groupe. Tirent les couvertures de soie autour de lui comme dans un cocon, Hiccup avait enfin trouvé la confiance de tous les regarder dans les yeux.

«Alors ... vous avez simplement décidé de venir faire irruption ici?" Hiccup prit la parole, encore rouge comme une tomate. "N'avez-vous pas entendu parler des gens qui frappe avant d'entrer?"

«Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que quiconque d'autres soit ici, gamin." Bunnymund sourit.

"Oh dieux ..." Hiccup enfouit son visage dans un coussin. «Tuez-moi maintenant."

"Alors que tu manquerez à ton prince charmant, pas question" Eugene ricana.

" Vous deux arrêtez!" Merida dévisagea les deux hommes. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'étais pas au petit déjeuner, donc nous sommes venue te trouver. Commandent Black veut obtenir autant d'informations que nous pouvons avant de partir."

"Il veut toujours plus?" Hiccup fronça les sourcils, posant le coussin. «Nous avons aussi demain, n'est-ce pas."

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'allons jamais avoir assez de temps pour tout apprendre sur ce lieu. Le moins qu'on puisse faire est d'en obtenir autant que nous le pouvons." Termina Mérida comme si elle était nerveuse.

"Très bien." Soudain Hiccup levait les yeux. "Maintenant vous pouvez tous sortir de ma chambre?"

"Très bien ... lover Boy." Eugène sourit, avant d'être chassés par Raiponce.

Le reste du groupe suit rapidement, les uns voulant effacer leurs cerveaux des images dont qu'ils venaient de témoins.

Tirent sur une chemise propre, manches rouler, Hiccup lissa son pantalon, avant d'ajuster ses lunettes. Soupirant lourdement, il sentait encore la suite de son embarras plus tôt, Hiccup tiré son sac sur son épaule, avant de marcher vers la porte. Voulant plus s'investir dans le savoir de la culture du pays, le brun avait décidé de sortir pieds nus, comme les Atlantes ont fait. Il avait aussi égalé la soie verte autour de sa taille, celle que Jack lui avait offerte. Avec un sourire, Hiccup se dirigea vers la salle, hochant la tête à tous les gardes qui passaient, comme un signe de respect. Il se promenait tranquillement dans le palais, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son chemin dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Il était presque à la grande porte voûtée, quand il repérait une figure familière à la porte. Souriant, il se précipita vers l'avant, avant de s'arrêter à côté de la figure. À côté de Jack.

"Vous sortez enfin." le prince leva un sourcil.

"Désolé. L'équipage voulait parler. Commandent Black, il veut que nous recueillions plus d'informations." Hiccup fronça les sourcils quand il se rappela quelques visages nerveux chez l'équipage.

"Il veut en savoir plus? Vous êtes venu pour, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, mais…."

«Pas de mais. Viens, suis-moi. Je veux te montrer quelque chose."

Se laissent conduire sur Jack une fois de plus, Hiccup secoua la tête avec tendresse. Jack conduit la brune à travers le palais, une course si rapide que Hiccup avait du mal à suivre. Il se trouva bientôt sur le balcon du palais une fois de plus, vu sur la cascade qui coule. Jack se tourna vers Hiccup, et sourit, avant de s'élancer, et sautant du bord une fois de plus, sans une once d'hésitation. Un cri de joie fort peut discret du prince, encouragé Hiccup de récupérer le collier en cristal, une fois de plus, placer autour de son cou. À travers les appels faibles de Jack, Hiccup secoua la tête, vérifiait que son sac a été bien fermé, et prit une profonde inspiration. Enfin il sauta du bord du balcon une fois de plus. Cette fois, ses cris n'étaient pas pleins de terreur.

Mais plein de joie.

Une fois Hiccup était arrivé sur un terrain solide, Jack prit la main droite du brun à nouveau, le menant sur le côté, à travers la végétation luxuriante, la forêt comme zone autour de la piscine de la cascade. Enjambant les racines des arbres délicats, et s'arrêtant parfois pour laisser Hiccup prendre des notes, les deux se trouvèrent bientôt dans une clairière, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un objet étrange, couvert d'une ancienne couverture poussiéreuse. Une autre clairière se trouvait au-delà. Curieux, Hiccup se tourna vers Jack.

"Cela t'aidera à en apprendre davantage." Jack se dirigea vers l'objet, avant de retirer considérablement sa couverture.

Il a révélé, un poisson métallique étrange, avec des yeux de verre, mort et vide de toute couleur. Il était deux fois plus long que Hiccup était grand, et un siège était installé près de la tête du poisson. C'était une merveille, pour Hiccup du moins, et l'explorateur sorti son journal personnel une fois de plus, pour prendre rapidement des notes et dessiner des croquis rapides, marchant autour de l'objet dans un cercle, parle avec enthousiasme avec Jack, qui secoua la tête, souriant. Lorsqu'Harold avait fini de prendre des notes, il remit la revue dans son sac, avant de se tourner vers le prince.

"Alors ... euh ... que fait-il?" Demandé Hiccup.

"Si je me souviens, c'est une machine de vol. C'est un modèle ancien." Répondit Jack.

"V-vol?" Les yeux d'Hiccup s'élargies.

"Oui. Mais peu importe ce que je tente, il ne répondra pas." Jack fronça les sourcils.

«Eh bien». Hiccup assis dans le siège, étendant ses jambes. "Voyons ce que nous avons."

Les contrôles consistent en une fente, assis au-dessus d'un hexagone, décrit avec des runes de l'Atlantide. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Hiccup inspecté les runes, marmonnant pour lui-même comme il l'a fait.

"Très bien." Hiccup parlé, regardant toujours les runes. "Il dit ... lieu de cristal dans la fente." "Oui, je l'ai fait." Jack leva les yeux.

"Placer la main sur le clavier d'inscription." Poursuivi Hiccup.

«Oui, oui." Jack hocha la tête.

«D'accord, tu as tourné le cristal d'un quart de tour vers la droite." Demandé Hiccup.

"OUI!" Jack jeta ses bras en l'air dans la frustration.

"Bien que la main était sur le pavé de l'inscription?" Hiccup sourit.

"OU-" Jack s'arrêta, les bras tombant à ses côtés. "... Non." «C'est votre problème là." Hiccup sauta hors du véhicule.

Jack le regarda.

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer ...?" s'écarta Hiccup.

Jack s'avança, et atteint l'engin, en plaçant le cristal dans son logement, dans le même temps en posant sa main sur le clavier d'inscription. D'après les mots d'Hiccup, il tourna le cristal d'un quart vers la droite. La créature de métal commença à faire des sons qui gémissent, les joints de son mécanisme grincé de ces années de non-utilisation. Bientôt, cependant, l'étrange engin se soulevait dans les airs, planant plusieurs pieds au-dessus du sol, ses yeux de verre réfléchissant maintenant la lumière éclatante du cristal.

Debout ci-dessous, Hiccup et Jack fixaient la créature dans la stupéfaction.

"Avec cela, vous pouvez voir la ville beaucoup plus rapide. Je crois qu'il établit une connexion à la cité, j'ai senti quelque chose lorsque le cristal tourné." Les yeux de Jack brillaient.

"Eh bien ... euh...où allons-nous?" Demandé Hiccup. "Vous conduisez...».

Jack sourit malicieusement, et le brun avala, regrettant maintenant le choix pour permettre à Jack de diriger le véhicule étrange. Cependant, vu l'excitation sur le visage de Jack, il se surprit à sourire. Hiccup leva les yeux, en regardant le prince sauté jusqu'au poisson pour s'asseoir dans l'engin.

Hiccup savait que ce ...

Serait une journée mémorable.


End file.
